Unspoken Words
by BlackBandit111
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Morgana's first as a villain, and she's lonely. Until a certain manservant comes along to brighten her day. Set in the third season. Arwen and Mergana pairings, some spoilers for season three, but not many. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers, I edited this chapter. It is set in the third season before the attack of the immortal army. I'm going to be editing all chapters, so be ready.**

* * *

Morgana paced her room, hands folded over her chest, deep in thought. It was snowing gently outside, the small flurries fluttering to the ground and the wind attempting to prevent them from doing so. The sky was dark with clouds and thick snowflakes, the air chilled from cold weather. Her chambers were dark and lonely, and she preferred them that way today. Her stream of thought was intercepted however.

"Morgana?" Merlin's voice called from her closed door, following a knock. She glanced up, instantly on guard and alert; she still had not forgiven him for that little stunt with the water skin, and never would. She was determined to hold her grudge until the day she died, and she wouldn't break that oath.

She grudgingly strode to open the door, realizing he knew she was in there and still standing outside. The quicker she answered it, the faster he'd leave. At the last minute, she remembered to place a mischievous and dastardly looking smirk upon her face. There stood Merlin, his neckerchief red and a red shirt, in his hand a small box with a beautiful necklace placed within it; a dazzling green gem sat in the center of a thin gold chain, and it looked intricately crafted.

"Yes?" she replied to his earlier question, eager to get the chat over with, in a tone that clearly stated,_ "don't cross me." _Her foot tapped to let him know that she was impatient and still very much angry. Why was Merlin outside her chambers holding a gift on this day, looking just about ready to profess is long adoration and love for her? Was it, perhaps, a trick? To get her to trust him again? If so, it was all in vain, and she would make this known.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed in response, carefully handing her the necklace as though it required deep amounts of thought and concentration not to drop it. Morgana took it swiftly, pursing her lips in annoyance as she stared at him with distaste. "I made presents for everyone in the castle!"

"Thank you, Merlin." She said stiffly and with a glare towards him, in which his eyes darted to the floor. For a moment, only a moment, she considered the fact that he might actually feel remorse for what he had done to her, but she smashed that thought. "Goodbye now." Without letting him get another word in, she slammed the door on him and carelessly tossed the trinket on her nightstand amongst the others she had recieved. She was confident that she would not wear it, but there was no point in throwing it out when one day she could re gift it had she no other options. She would be more than glad to be rid of it.

She flopped onto her bed, bored and desolate. She felt very much alone and like she was the only sane being in the world, fighting against both the retarted holiday and the tyranny of Uther. This possessed her thoughts day and night, in sleep and waking; it claimed her while she was alone and amongst others. It seemed she could no longer relate to anyone but her sister, who alone knew the torture she was put through, and alone knew of her goals and wishes. Her sister alone knew of the painful and depressing darkness that surrounded them as Uther still lived. This is what once again absorbed her mind as she lay there, drumming her fingers thoughtfully against her mattress, wondering what Gwen, her only companion, was doing right then.

Morgana had given Gwen the day off, though she knew Gwen was too dutiful to truly take it; she would be there at some point in the day. Morgana, in all her boredom, had no intention of seeking another friend or family, and decided to just sit and wait until Gwen arrived.

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwen squealed as she ran around her table in her house, Arthur chuckling all the more louder and Gwen dodging more blows. "Stop-throwing-grapes-at-me!" She tried to choke this out between her breaths and laughter. He laughed harder, his eyes twinkling with amusment, his attack unceasing. "No!" She ran around her small home, grabbing a platter and using it like a shield.

"I will get you, Guinevere!" Arthur shouted with conviction and determination in his eyes and tone. Gwen shook her head, glancing about her small home to find a weapon to fight back with. She spotted nothing that could help her cause and was eventually cornered, her back to the wall and hands outstretched in an attempt to protect herself.

"Arthur, really stop it-" But she was cut short by a girlish scream as Arthur picked her up and spun her around. "Arthur!" She cried, both of them now chortling. He reluctantly put her down, his grin not fading and eyes still joyful. He looked down upon her with such love and compassion as she had ever seen from another human being before, and it made her heartsick for an unknown reason.

"Sorry," He apologized as he saw just how dizzy she had gotten, brows creasing a bit in concern but relaxing when she smiled at him.

"It's fine," she assured him happily, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. She stood on her tippy toes, stretched her neck, and leaned up to kiss him shortly though passionately before pulling away. "I better go..." she said worriedly, biting her lip and concern now shining in her caramel eyes.

Arthur chuckled as he said, "Gwen, it's your house!"

Gwen laughed, punching her boyfriend on the arm lightly. "I know that, but Morgana will be expecting me..."

Arthur sighed, but nodded. "Alright, but at least let me walk you-"

"No, Arthur, it's too dangerous-"

"I want to be with you-"

"And I with you but if we're discovered we won't see each other ever again." Gwen stressed, pressing his hand, the urgency weaved through her tone startling him.

Arthur sighed. "You're right. As always."

She kissed him again lightly on the lips. "Cheer up, Arthur." She winked, grabbed her shawl, opened the door and entered the frosty air.

* * *

"Morgana?" Gwen called as she entered Morgana's dark and lonely looking chambers, her eyebrows furrowing even as she spotted the young woman splayed on the bed.

Morgana sat up and approached her, trying to plant a smile on her lips as she took in the sight of her friend. "Gwen!" Gwen's cheeks were rosy with the cold, her hair a little wind blown. "Where have you been?"

Gwen scrambled for a cover story, panic clouding her mind and dulling her senses for a moment. "Oh, I, uh, nowhere." This lame excuse made Gwen wish to facepalm and earned her a raised eyebrow from Morgana.

"You are a terrible liar. Come on, spill. What's going on?" Gwen tried to hold Morgana's gaze, but faltered under the harshness under her usually bright countenance.

"Fine. I'm...I'm in a relationship." She admitted bashfully, hoping the harshness would be absent from her mistress's gaze. Morgana tried to act surprised, although she had previously known about Gwen and Arthur's relationship for months.

"That's wonderful! With whom?" Gwen didn't answer, biting her lip as she always did when she was nervous or worried. Morgana tried again, attempting to sound like she truly cared. "With who?" Morgana searched her maid's face, the smile slowly falling. This was going well, Morgana thought to herself; she sounded to herself as if she was curious and now a little concerned that Gwen had not replied.

"Arthur." Came the small response from her maid.

"Arthur!? Gwen are you crazy?!" Morgana exclaimed, sounding alarmed to her maid but actually laughing at her own acting and cleverness. "What if Uther found out? What do you think he would do?"

Gwen gulped. "I don't know."

Morgana sighed, trying to look as though she was fighting for her friend's sake to put a smile back on her face. A forbidden relationship would surely get the both of them killed, and it would lessen the burden and responsibility of Morgana's job. If Uther punished Arthur and burned Gwen, the nation would realize that no one, not even servants of the castle and the crown prince were safe, and there would hopefully be an uproar. "Well, nonetheless I'm happy for you, Gwen." It was a good lie that sounded completely genuine. Gwen broke into a watery smile, and only then did Morgana realize she was crying.

"Thanks, Morgana."

* * *

Arthur didn't quite know what to do with himself after Gwen left. He knew he had to get back to his Prince-ly duties, however his thoughts incessantly strayed back to Gwen. How her curls always perfectly framed her beautiful complexion and pretty face, how her eyes lit up whenever an act of kindness or love, no matter how small, was performed. Her childlike innocence towards most everything yet her wisdom beyond her years in dire situations- the personality traits that made Gwen who she was.

He shut the wooden door of Gwen's cottage quietly, slipping his dark blue cloak about his shoulders hiding his fine garments and taking the hood to hide his face. He strode through town towards the palace.

As he reached his chambers, desperate for an excuse not to do the paper work he was required to do, spotted Merlin walking down the hall looking quite down trodden.

"Merlin?" he called, and the young man looked up. "No tavern!"

* * *

**That's the end of that. Leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Well thanks to the people who have commented! You guys are awesome...makes me feel good. Please, tell me anything I could do better, I accept constructive critism and am grateful for it. **** I'm sorry if this got confusing, but she went after Merlin when we panned to Arthur and Gwen. Sorry about that, and I hope I cleared some thing up.**

* * *

As Merlin walked away, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had honestly thought that she might blast him to bits as a Valentines Day gift, which from Morgana, that's like chocolates and 'I love you'. But he wasn't going to complain; he was still alive! It was a miracle. (In his opinion, anyway.)

But it wasn't like he had a right to be envious, even though he was. He would watch Arthur walk with Gwen in disguise, or watch the secret exchanges of glances. that, although he was happy for the pair of them, always seemed to succeed in making his insides ache. He was...yes, very well, he was lonely. He just wanted someone to hold, someone to be able to tell everything to, someone who could be there when he was weary and had an ear to lend when he was upset. Yet after Freya and losing her, he had been so torn and so hurt. Although he had known her for a small amount of time, a part of his heart and soul had been hers to take care of, and she had done it well. But then she was gone, and he was alone again, those parts of him that she held ripped away and leaving a gaping hole in him.

Around Morgana, he felt incredibly torn; he wanted her to forgive him and he missed their friendship, her respect. He wanted them to be friends again. He missed her companionship and caring personality, her willingness to help people that had been replaced by the cold hearted, stony person that had taken her place. Not paying attention, absorbed in his own thoughts, accidentally walked straight smack into a wall.

He landed on the ground hard on his bottom, and he rubbed his forehead. "Ow...watch where you're walking..." Then he looked up and realized he was talking to stone. "Well, that's nice...you are the one who walked into me, though, you know...what am I doing? I'm talking to a wall...that can't be a good sign for sanity..." Merlin got to his feet with a groan, his back cracking as he stood up straight. "Oh, my back...my head, my back, my head...ugh...I'm talking to myself now. As if the wall wasn't bad enough."

And now Arthur thought he was going to the tavern, which was just wonderful. Where did _that_ rumor start? He heard his name called from around the corner, and stopped his tracks; and then Morgana walked into view.

* * *

Morgana was pondering deeply the next day, Gwen having gone to fetch her lunch. Her gaze swept across the empty room with a certain disdain; she hated the palace and everything about it, along with its inhabitants, but a certain bitter understanding caught her as she realized that this was room she had had since she was three years old. She did not understand the significance of the room she was raised in, but it gave her a dirty feeling of hatred, remembering what things were like back then when she was young, burden free, and happy.

She paced the room with this thought, her gaze constantly flicking to a certain teal jewl on a certain gold necklace given to her by a certain someone on Valentines Day...

She huffed. Why was life so complicated? But, making her decision, she quickly drew out a green, silk cloak and a sharp, precise cutting knife. She slowly cut the edge of a cloak into a rectangle, not caring about ruining the material and soon, she was finished. It was not as if she did not have other, finer ones, anyway, and surely it would not be missed. She scoffed towards Uther and his spoils to try and sway her to like him by possessions. She now held a diamond shaped neckerchief, not very big but perfect for Merlin's neck, and she whisked out the door to her chambers.

She assured herself it was purely for business reason- he gave her something and she was returning the gesture in a non commited, un caring sort of way. She heard a thump from the corridor up ahead, but stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced down at the neckerchief in her hand, then at the left she was supposed to make to lead her to the probably-too-clusmy-idiot-servant-Merlin- who, incidently, just banged into the wall.

She shook her head, unsure for once in her life of what to do- but, summoning her courage, called, "Merlin?" Whatever sound was coming from the hallway ahead stopped; she hesitated a moment, before chiding herself. _ "This is ridiculous,"_ She thought, _"Just give it to him and let it go. It's not a big deal, Morgana." _ She took a deep breath, then rounded the bend.

Morgana came across a still Merlin, looking at her with a wide eyed expression. She ignored this as she walked towards him, noticing but dismissing his flinch because she took a large amount of pleasure from it, and all but threw the neckerchief at him. "Happy Valentines Day," she said with a roll of her eyes to show her true contempt, before turning on her heel, making sure her hair swiped across his face in a mock slap, before returning to her chambers and leaving him gripping his new gift in a shocked silence.

* * *

Merlin held tight to his new item for all his life was worth, overcome by a chilling fear that coursed through his veins suddenly. He scolded himself for showing how he truly feared her power although it was still less than his own, and he believed with confidence that she was coming to finish him off. However he was surprised to find her roughly handing him something small and triangular in shape, and when he was about to question what it was her hair slapped him across the face, and she was briskly off.

He stood there a moment in shock, before looking down to inspect what she had given him with wariness. He had faith that it was probably something life threatening and dangerous, and her intent was to end his life, but instead he found a new neckerchief. Confused and still wary, he probed the surface of the fabric while extending his magical essence, yet he sensed nothing magical about it. It was merely a gift, no curse or spell upon it- it wasn't even created with magic.

He was strangely touched and still very confused, but pleased all the same with his new cloth and set off again for Gaius's chambers, his shift over to eat lunch after having delivered Arthur's. He would ask Gaius about it, no doubt, but suddenly found he didn't want to tell anyone about this un-Morgana-ish act of kindness. It was frightening and strange nonetheless, however he shelved his questions for later as he pocketed his prize.

* * *

Morgana, satisfied with the way things played out in the end, sat down on her bed just as Gwen walked in with her lunch; seating herself at her table she ate deep in thought. Merlin had seemed frightened of her, of which she could use to her advantage, and this made her smile with a devillish glee. Using that bit of information would be entertaining for her, she was sure.

* * *

**I'm going to be doing questions of the day, so here is this one: If you could be one Merlin character, who and why? What might you do if you were that character- where would you go, who would you meet? Would you fall in love? With who? Leave me a comment explaining and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's something fun to think about: You know, Morgana only has three dresses throughout the 2nd and 3rd seasons? A blue one, a white one, and a green one! It's weird they didn't give her any more colors, but you know. Onto the story.**

* * *

Merlin painfully roused himself from a fitful sleep for he sensed a strong magical presence. He sat up, rubbing his eyes of grogginess, and ran an absent hand through his tousled hair that was sticking up in all directions. He pushed the thin blanket that covered his shivering, scrawny body off, and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. He shivered again, but pushed himself to his feet and padded over to the window. He slowly opened it, the cold night air caressing his cheek. He looked down into the courtyard below and found Morgana on a white horse, saddling up.

"Probably to go meet someone in the woods," Merlin thought, scoffing. He sighed, walking away from the window to go retrieve his brown, fawn jacket which was hanging on a cabinet. After putting that on, he slipped his freezing feet into his worn, leather boots, taking pleasure in the comfort and warmth on the inside. After a last longing glance towards his bed, he opened his bedroom door as quietly as possible and descended the steps.

Gaius was snoring, which didn't surprise Merlin (it had to be about one, two in the morning) and, as sneakily as he could manage, crossed the room and opened the chamber door to the hallway. The lock made a soft 'click' when opening and closing in which Merlin winced, but it didn't wake the slumbering physician.

In the corridor, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief that he made it without waking his guardian, and had half a mind to just slip back under the covers in his bed and be warm again- but decided against it. Whatever Morgana was planning was much more important than beauty sleep (Although he didn't get enough of that already) and started his tread to the courtyard.

He arrived a few minutes later to see Morgana disappear on her white horse around the corner, and he saddled up his black mare named Freya (big surprise) and soon he was off, and with a click of his tongue and pull on the reins he was at a gallop.

Morgana hadn't gotten as far as he had originally thought, and so it was easy to catch up to her. He hoped she wasn't aware of his presence, she didn't seem to be anyway- but he had his growing doubts. He followed her silently, Freya seeming to sense that they needed to be as stealthy as possible and not making a sound. Merlin made a mental note to give her an extra apple later.

There was no light besides the shimmering, translucent gleam of the full moon; it made the path harder to see, but easier to be unseen. Morgana was easy to trail; the white mare she was riding stood out like a sorcerer on an execution block. Merlin shuddered.

It wasn't before long that Morgana pulled her mare to a trot and then a walk then to a complete stop and jumped off, tying her to a tree. Merlin did the same, taking care to stay close enough not to lose the sorceress but far enough to not be noticed. He tied Freya to a tree and slowly crept forward in Morgana's direction. It didn't take long for him to realize he had completely lost her; she had probably turned or something like that. He silently cursed himself; here he was, walking all alone, at night, in an unfamiliar forest, with an evil sorceress who really hated him and was out to kill him around...

He found himself wandering around, lost, scared, and completely and utterly unsure of what to do. He could try to find Morgana again, but he had no idea as to where she might be; he could attempt to make it back to Freya in hopes to try to locate Camelot; or he could just keep walking. That was the stupidest and most unlikely of the three, but Merlin was never really one to go for logical anyway. He couldn't use his magic- what if Morgana saw? That would be horrifying. Nope. Keep walking it is.

Well, it turned out 'keep walking' wasn't the best idea, because he banged into something and then was falling through open air. He was afraid, sure; he was falling into blackness for God's sake! But he didn't think the ground would be this far away...THUD. It wasn't as far as he thought.

And then, to make things worse, something landed on top of him. Something heavy. And hard. And...crying?

Merlin tried to sit up, but there was so much pain in his chest and torso and little red dots appeared in his vision he went back down. He had landed on his back, which he figured wasn't good (nor was the crack he heard, in his opinion-but he was no physician) and then that thing landed on top of him, making it harder to breathe than it already was.

"Oh you stupid servant!" Someone shrieked through their tears, and the voice was feminine. And filled with poison.

Merlin didn't think about that as he tried to think through the pain; he managed to choke out, "Morgana?"

* * *

Morgana had been walking along, thinking about Morgause and new plans to overthrow Camelot, when she collided with something that went spiraling to the ground, pulling her with it. She had realized that she wasn't, in fact, falling to the ground, but in a hidden trapping pit set by hunters. She was lucky she hadn't fallen in before.

The thing that pulled her in broke her fall, but broke a few bones in the process. She had a busted wrist and a twisted ankle, but was otherwise alright. Opening her eyes and turning, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes due to the pain of moving, she saw it was Merlin.

"You stupid servant!" She screamed at him. But she got a better look at him. His face was scrunched up in pain as he tried to sit up but failed; his breathing was very labored, and sweat appeared almost instantly on his brow.

"M' Gana?" He coughed, his eyes opening a fraction to look at her. Fever lit cerulean blue eyes met her own piercing jade, and she knew they were in trouble. She maneuvered herself so she could hold both her throbbing ankle and painful wrist, and turned with a burning expression to him. He didn't notice it though, his eyes closing again as he struggled to breathe.

"Merlin, you are so stupid!" She growled, though it lacked her usual conviction. He wheezed, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

She slowly inched her way towards his head, intending to help. She took a single hand and laid it gently on his forehead, where she discovered the fever she had suspected. "oh great," She muttered. She helped move his body so it was propped up on the rough, cave like wall, which helped him breathe easier, and then she looked around. She was unsure why she wanted to help him; perhaps she had hit her head on the way down. It was like something inside her, warm and comforting, was surging from her fingertips and forcing her, compelling her to help him. She didn't understand it, but accepted it; she had learned to trust that warmth under her skin.

The pit was not very spacious, just enough so both of them could sit side by side, propped up on the wall. There was a cave like dirt down here, and the air was thick and musty and difficult to breathe in. There were dead leaves and vines and thorn plants growing on the floor and along the walls all the way up to the entrance, a good ten to twelve feet above. They would never be able to scale that, especially injured.

Morgana sighed, returning her gaze to Merlin, who had his eyes open and was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"What brings you out here at this time of night?" Merlin asked in a hoarse, croaky voice.

Morgana scoffed. "I was about to ask you the same question." She sat on the opposite side of the wall so she was facing him, next to legs and her heels by his head.

They sat in silence a moment, before Merlin said, "You still didn't answer it."

"It's none of your business."

"Well, I'll make it my business."

"Why do you even care?" She clipped.

He shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation." He attempted to brush the interrogation off, but Morgana knew what he was doing, and hated for it.

They sat there for God-knows-how-long, and Merlin's eyes soon drooped, and he fighted to keep them open. Morgana watched with a raised eyebrow as he was fighting a losing a battle, and finally succumbed to the temptations of sleep. She sighed, figuring she should do the same, but didn't make any movement to indicate that she was going to try.

But just then, she noticed mist floating up and then evaporating in front of her. There it was again. She glanced around for the source, but the mist followed her in every direction she turned her head. Then she realized the mist was her breath.

We could freeze down here, She realized with a shiver, absently starting to rub her bare arms to warm them up. She turned to Merlin; defenseless, unconscious Merlin, who she could strangle or maim or kill with a thought and a flash of gold from her eyes or leave him for dead.

But then she thought about his kindness; the way he smiled when you praised him or the way he laughed. The way he had a retort to everything and the purest heart she'd ever seen. He was so innocent, so caring, so loyal...and she hated him for it. It would be so easy, to just let his life force drain or perhaps even torture him before he died down here; she could use that fear he held towards her to her advantage...

She was wrapped up in these thoughts, so she didn't notice the fact that Merlin's lips were turning blue, his face paling.

And then she actually saw the mist coming from his mouth, and with the help of the moonlight saw his blue lips, and though- loathe she admit, she had to save him. That warmth was telling her so, it was her duty. She hated his guts, it would be better to just let him freeze, die, and he wouldn't be a burden anymore- but that would mean that she would freeze to death too, because they could share body heat. It was amazing how cold it got on a winter night, and without a fire, they would surely perish.

She scooted closer to him, going right up against him and snuggling into his chest, which seemed to stir him; he instinctively put both arms around her, though still half asleep, and try to warm her up by rubbing her arms and back.

He pulled her in even closer and wrapped his jacket around the both of them; she found his body heat astounding, even though he was nearly frozen too.

"Can you make..." he said slowly, pausing, still very groggy, "a fire...with your magic?" She stared at him for a long minute, afraid for a moment that he knew about her magic and spoke about it so freely, but he was unaware; his eyes had slipped closed again. She felt like an idiot; of course she should've thought about making a fire with her magic!

"_forbaernan_." She said, her eyes lighting gold and a fire appearing in a clump on the ground in front of her. She pulled both of them towards its light and warmth, hoping it would help, and the difference in temperature was quickly noticed, the fire banishing the cold from their forms.

She curled into Merlin, his arms going around her again, and shut her eyes. She knew that they needed to get out of there soon, or else they, of course, could die- but she let those matters rest for the moment as she slipped asleep, trying her best not to think about being sick as she lay in her enemy's arms.

* * *

Arthur was worrying a lot lately, from the return of Morgana, Uther's ailments, the sorcerers attacking. So when Merlin and Morgana went missing, he panicked a little, considering Morgana had just been found after getting kidnapped, so he was more nervous for her than his clumsy manservant. He would have just assumed Merlin was in the tavern, like always, yet the two of them going missing together at the same time? This time, he wasn't quite sure.

He had walked to Morgana's chambers first, only to find she was not there. He asked Gwen, (going a little pink in the cheeks when she winked at him) but she said she had not seen Morgana since last night. Arthur had huffed, thanked Gwen, winked in return, and been on his way. He went to Gaius's chambers next in search of his manservant. He knocked then went in, and asked Gaius were Merlin was. Gaius claimed he had not seen Merlin since last night. Arthur went storming up to Merlin's room, claiming that if Merlin was in here, he was in heaps of trouble-

But as soon as the young Prince opened the door, he shivered. The room was like an ice bucket! He glanced around for the source, and found the window overlooking the courtyard open. He went to it, wondering why it was open, while his subconscious twisted horrible thoughts and ideas as to where they had gone...

He informed his father of their absences right away, and Uther immediately commanded a search party to find them. Arthur inwardly scoffed; his father wouldn't do that for just Merlin, but because his precious Morgana was involved, there was this whole fiasco going on about it. It was not that he didn't care about Morgana, it just seemed unfair to the young prince that Morgana and people of importance got special treatment. Had one of the knights gone missing, Uther would have half-heartedly set out a search, and had they not been found the first time he would call it off. It was unfair and cruel for his father, he admitted.

But Arthur summoned Leon and some extra knights to go looking for the manservant and lady. He hoped that he could find them in time, before something horrible happened. Wherever they were...

* * *

The fire had long burnt out, and Merlin woke with his arms wrapped around Morgana's body. Her head rested on his chest, a peaceful look on her sleeping face. Merlin's stomach did back flips as he tried to remember last night, but everything was fuzzy and he had a horrid headache... He attempted to move, only to find he couldn't. This disturbed him less than he was comfortable with, but he found himself more troubled with the fact as to he couldn't remember why.

He glanced down at Morgana, wondering how that had happened, but shook his head. It hurt too much to think, but he couldn't believe he had even considered trying to move. Morgana stirred, her jade eyes dull with sleepiness and hair a little flat but not tangled, and she looked at him. She instantly slid away from him, and he couldn't blame her. "What...happened, last night?" He asked, holding his forehead in trying to ease some of the pain. She rolled her eyes.

"You followed me, like the annoying, useless servant you are, and then you walked into me and we ended up down here. That's it." She answered, sounding peeved.

"But that still doesn't explain..."

_"That's. It."_

Merlin sensed the warning tone and backed off. "Okay, okay, that's it."

"Not a word of this, to _anyone_, Merlin." She said menacingly, and Merlin nodded.

"Agreed." They sat in silence. It did not take long for Merlin's stomach to catch up to him seeing as he hadn't eaten in several hours, and he stated he was hungry.

Morgana scoffed, rolling her eyes and said sarcastically, "I can't imagine why." Merlin's stomach rumbled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it."

"Do you think you could...conjure up some water, then?" Merlin asked, noting his dry tongue and mouth.

"Oh yes, perhaps I'll magic up some water and poison it so you can feel the way I did when you did it to me?"

Merlin's face melted, his eyes watering and his face displaying nothing but guilt and sadness. "I really am sorry, Morgana."

Morgana shook her head. "That's not good enough," she hissed. "When you've suffered as I suffered, then you come to me and say you're_ sorry!" _He didn't reply, and the tense silence could've been cut by a knife.

It was when a voice from above shouted, astonished, "Morgana? Merlin?!"

* * *

**Did you notice that Morgana is stupid and rides white horses at night in the series, too:? I mean, I'd choose a black one like Merlin!**

**So, If you could have one magical animal to own, what would it be? It can be non-Merlin too. Like a hippogrifff, from Harry Potter. A prompty comment always helps me along, viewers!**


	4. Chapter Four

**This chapter is important, pay attention...**

* * *

Arthur spurred his white stallion, Stiprumas(1), into action. He rode for a long while, passed green trees and further from Camelot, his knights trailing his leading stallion. He was motivated on by worry for both, knowing the night had been cold and the dawn had not reached some nations yet, that animals were dangerous and a clumsy manservant who couldn't handle a sword for his life and a weakened lady who had just recovered from being previously kidnapped were not good odds.

It was perhaps by sheer chance that he spotted that hunter's trap that left quite a gaping hole in the ground, or maybe it was his ever present "guardian angel" he mused; however he looked all the way to his right and signaled for the party to stop and be silent. He listened intently, the only sounds from around them the singing of birds or rustle of leaves, but there was a very soft, nearly imperceptible murmer; this was all Arthur needed as he jumped down and jogged over to the place, unsheathing his sword in the process in case it was not who he suspected.

Upon reaching it, he cautiously leaned over the side to observe the sheer twelve foot drop to the stone bottom, though there were two people resting upon opposite sides of the wall, and he recognized the raven hair first. "Morgana! Merlin!" he shouted down to them, grinning like he had just become King- which he would.

Merlin and Morgana looked up, to find Arthur looking down at them, a wide grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkling with relief and happiness. Morgana immediately put on her facade, knowing she was watched. "Arthur! Oh thank god!" She screeched, appearing scared and defenseless, and Merlin just figured he'd play along.

"Took you long enough, Prat," He coughed.

Arthur's brow furrowed in concern as he assured, "Don't worry, we'll get you out!" He thew down a rope following this proclaimation, and Merlin gestured for Morgana to go first.

"Ladies first," he simply said. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say,_ "remember what I said"_ before wrapping the rope about her waist and yelling up to Arthur that she was secure and ready. She glared at Merlin for the whole time she was being hauled up by Arthur and the knights, and only when she dissapeared from view over the sharp cliff did Merlin roll his eyes and breath out. The rope was then put down again for Merlin, who managed to tie the rope securely around his waist and shoulders to be pulled up, considerably faster than Morgana.

They first addressed Merlin's injuries, which were far worse than Morgana's own. After much poking, prodding, and "watch it, clotpole!"s and many answering, "stop being such a _girl_, _Mer_lin!"s they bound and wrapped his torso. "Broken ribs," Arthur said, clicking his tongue. Merlin groaned though Arthur smiled and clapped him on his shoulder, saying, "Oh c'mon, Merlin, I've had plenty of broken ribs." But he paused then added as an afterthought, "I _am_ much more muscular than you. Not to _mention_ better looking."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "At least I'm smarter."

"Excuse me, idiot?"

"Definitely funnier."

"You see anyone laughing?" He punched Merlin's arm, who grinned. After wrapping Morgana's wrist and ankle as well, they realized they only had one horse, and in resolution to the presented issue merely put Merlin and Morgana on it together.

They began the return trip which could take a while, considering how far they had wandered from Camelot; Merlin rode in front, Morgana behind him. Merlin leaned heavily on the horses neck and gripped the saddle in a vice grip. Morgana, after a near neck breaking fall from the galloping mare, glared at the back of Merlin's head, resigned to the fact of what she was required to do and clasped her hands around his waist.

Just before they reached the gates of Camelot, Arthur pulled the horses to a pause just before the trees and swung down from his own, signaling for his knights to take a moment. He glared at the two in mock anger, merely to get them to spill about what had occured. "Why were you guys in the forest so late? Are you guys in a relationship or something? I won't tell Uther, promise. But if you guys are going to keep doing this, you'll need my help." he said sternly.

Morgana and Merlin glanced at Arthur, then each other, then back at Arthur, before bursting into laughter and both doubling over; Morgana from hilarics, Merlin from pain. Arthur looked greatly puzzled. "What's so funny?" he asked, a little ticked at not getting the inside "joke".

"We're not dating!" Morgana explained, still laughing, and Merlin trying his best to stifle his own due to discomfort.

"Then _why_ were you guys out in the middle of the night?" Arthur asked in an annoyed tone, more confused than ever and his eyes widening in irritation.

"Well you see, Morgana had a nightmare and Gwen and already gone home so she decided to take a walk. I heard her leave so I decided to join her so she wouldn't get lost or eaten by something. Then we fell into a hunter's trap and nearly froze to death." Merlin rushed, lying on the spot. Morgana stared at him, bewildered and confused as to why Merlin would make up a lie to cover what he surely knew to be a spy council, before nodding her affirmative.

Arthur looked relieved, thought the aftermath of being aggravated still etched lines into his face as he said, "Oh, well then, tell that to my father. He may just have your heads for leaving without telling someone." He said the last part flatly and completely serious, before re mounting his stallion and signaling once again to the knights to do so, who helped Merlin and Morgana upon the one they shared. She nudged him just to hear his groan of pain before smirking and putting her arms around his torso, squeezing, which resulted in a louder moan and a gasp. Satisfied, she loosened, hoping her message of hate was conveyed though knowing he had recieved it clearly.

* * *

They rode back into Camelot, Arthur calling off the search parties before they Uther, who was told the same explanation as Arthur, except with various apologies. When Uther asked what had happened to Merlin who was panting and leaving heavily on Arthur, his face coated with a fine sheen of sweat from exerstion, Merlin explained how they fell into the hunter's trap, but he managed to break Morgana's fall. Uther had just nodded, and suggested he go to Gaius to check his ribs out, though for once did not reprimand his son for helping his servant.

Uther decided not to punish Merlin, as he was only trying to help Morgana and did manage to cushion her fall. But he did have to clean out the stables. _Gross_. Morgana now had a guard on her at all times, which displeased her to a point where she was daydreaming lynching them as they walked down the hallway, or perhaps knocking them unconcious and putting them in a suit of armor with a silencing spell in place to starve to death. She was called out of her diabolical thoughts to receive a passionate hug from Uther. When her head was over his shoulder, she rolled her eyes and smirked.

* * *

"Yes, broken ribs," Gaius confirmed, and Merlin groaned again. Gaius gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Merlin sat up from the table he was on and put on his shirt. "I can give a potion for the pain and wheezing, but I don't think it will help much." He added.

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin said, holding completely still as it hurt greatly to do about anything. Gaius handed him two potions; one, a sickly green pus color, the other a revolting brown. "Best get it over with, then."

Merlin sighed, nodded, then tipped the green one back. He choked on the taste; it was worse than it looked, and he quickly swallowed and downed the second one, grimacing. "That's a good boy," Gaius said, rubbing his shoulder and taking back the vials. Merlin only yawned in reply, his eyes drooping before he rubbed them with his knuckles. "Go to bed and rest, Merlin." The old physician called softly. As Merlin was getting up, Gaius added, "Wait! I'm getting Arthur to help." Merlin would protest, if it hadn't been for his whole chest, back and torso on fire.

Arthur entered a few moments later, Merlin falling asleep where he sat. Arthur put one arm around his manservant's shoulders, and the other under his knees. Before Merlin realized it, Arthur was holding him, his head on the sturdy, muscular shoulder and his body pressed against Arthur's broad chest. His cheeks were a firey pink color as he protested, "I can walk!"

Arthur merely scoffed, looking down at him with a twinkle that Merlin knew too well in his eye. "Up all those stairs? I'd think not. Besides, It's not as though you're much weight, Merlin, you're skinnier than a twig and frankly probably too weak to hold yourself you girl." Merlin's eyes sparkled and he beamed broadly. Arthur carried him with ease up the mini staircase and gently placed him down on the bed, before turning to leave without a word. Before he walked out the door, a soft, "thank you, Arthur," could be heard from the half conscious young man on the bed.

Arthur paused before he left, before turning around with smiling eyes and saying, "Get well soon." And then he was gone. Merlin drifted off to sleep soon after, but his slumber was plagued by nightmares.

* * *

Morgana, after being escorted to her chambers by some guards, changed into her nightgown alone and climbed into her feathery bed. It had been a trying day, and she was exhausted. She decided that a couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt anybody.

But once asleep, her nightmares started.

It had started out with a raven who was cawing at her pointedly, but then it turned into something completely different. She was sitting by a lake, with fields, wildflowers, and mountains in the distance. Beautiful green foliage surrounded the entire pristine, calm, blue lake. Merlin was sitting next to her, playing with her hair.

She laughed a happy, giddy laugh that came from her heart. He laughed along too, making her all the happier. A small part of her, the one who realized that this was a dream, wondered what was going on. She wasn't supposed to have visions in dreams anymore. But this was no vision; this was a dream...wasn't it?

He leaned forward, cupping her cheek and leaning forward, until their lips met. Morgana's eyes widened; but, as the initial shock wore off, she actually found she was...enjoying it.

She found this strangely comforting for some reason, though what, she would never know. She wondered idly why she was dreaming this, but soon discovered she didn't quite care. For whatever reason, a reason she most certainly couldn't explain, she liked being with Merlin. It made her calmer somehow. Happier.

Happiness seemed so foreign to her now. She had nearly forgotten what it felt like. It greeted her like a long lost friend; a friend who had been sorely missed. He pulled away, tapping her nose with his index finger, and she giggled.

Laughter felt weird to her, too. It embraced her like a brother, one she had not seen or heard from for quite some time. It filled her with a warm, fuzzy feeling; a feeling she had long ago experienced. A feeling, she realized, that Morgause could not provide her.

Morgause was great and all, don't get her wrong. But Morgana had lost feelings like love, friendship, happiness. The poisoning of the waterskin seemed so...little now, so indifferent and unimportant compared to the things she felt with Merlin now.

Instead of hate, disgust, betrayal, she found love, and caring, and kindness. Happiness. She was savoring the moment, as one would say.

But then she was staring at the canopy of tapestry above her. She rubbed her eyes, sincerely disappointed. What- or who- had pulled her from her dream?

"My lady?" Gwen's voice came to her left. She turned her head in the direction, to find Gwen holding a candle and looking very tired.

"Gwen," Morgana said, glancing out the window to find it dark outside. Just how long had she been asleep?

To answer Morgana's unspoken question, Gwen answered, "Nearly all day. You came up around twelve and it's three, now." Morgana stared at her maid. What?

"And why did no one wake me?" She asked, seriously and peeved.

Gwen shook her head. "You needed it."

Morgana nodded slowly, noticing the knots in her shoulders and back had loosened a bit. "How's Merlin?" She asked suddenly, meaning to portray a kind and worried friend.

"He's been asleep all day, too; but his ribs are getting better, a little." Gwen sounded extremely worried, and more than a little overprotective. Morgana chuckled to herself thinking about it, and smirked to herself at his discomfort. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep, Morgana? No nightmares, I trust?"

Morgana shook her head, then smiled. "No," she answered, "Just a dream."

* * *

**Stiprimas, means strength in luthanian. What is you're favorite color?**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is a surprise in this chapter, I hope you have fun reading!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the hunter's trap incident, and tonight was Morgana's birthday feast. Various kings and queens and nobles were coming to the celebration- after all, a lady only turns eighteen once. Merlin lay back on his bed, sighing, his body making a clunk when it made contact with the lumpy mattress and he winced. Stupid ribs, he thought angrily. It hadn't taken long for them to heal, but they were still a little tender.

But he turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

What to get the girl that had practically everything? He had wracked his brain of things girls who were _not_ Morgana, _not _out to kill the king and crown prince and _not_ traitors to Camelot, thought these where the things he had come up with: Flowers, a necklace, braided daisies, and a dress. Flowers? Too cheesy. A necklace? Already been given. A wreath of braided daisies? Not Morgana. A dress? She had more than enough of those. Not that Merlin had gone sniffing through her closet or something... Okay fine he technically had but it was to get a dress for Freya...

He was definitely unsure as to why, but Merlin knew he wanted to give her a kiss. Uther had long ago chased off all suitors unworthy of her, and a lowly servant would probably be killed if the idea even popped into their head. And he wasn't even sure why he wanted to; perhaps because she hadn't killed him in his vulnerable state? He had woken up to find her in his arms, curled up like a cat and seemingly content?

But this plan was a mere fantasy he entertained himself with, because she surely hated him. A kiss was only a simple, exciting gesture, that girls of eighteen should already have experienced. But his stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought, making him extremely queasy. The one and only girl he had ever really kissed was Freya, and she had been his practical kin and known what it was like to be...different than everyone else and truly alone. He had found her and he had not felt alone any longer, but she had been ripped from him again and he was still, even now, healing. To kiss another girl reminded Merlin cruelly of a form of betrayal even though it was not.

He had to go with the more terrifying and risky plan during this: at midnight, meet her someplace where no one would see them, and kiss her gently, for his mind was already set on kissing her and he could think of nothing else for the lady. He would then, if she was in good temper, perhaps wish her a happy birthday before turning on his heels with his tail between his legs like a scared puppy. It was more likely that this would fuel her contempt for him even more rather than soothe the tension, but like stated, his mind was set and sturdy and he would not bail out now.

Though before he left he decided to change, the guests being nobles and the servants crowded in the room, it would be more pleasant for all of them. He slipped on a blue shirt, black pants, put his boots back on with his fawn jacket, and tied a green neckerchief about his neck before descending the stairs.

* * *

"Morgana, do you want the red dress, the green dress, or the violet dress?" Gwen called from deep inside Morgana's closet.

"Um surprise me. Chose the one you like the best." she answered, attempting to keep all malice from her tone. A birthday, in the scheme of things, seemed so very insignificant now, and Uther thought it necessary to throw her a feast? It was sort of pitiful.

The worst downside to this was that suitors would come just for a look at her, just for a dirty little glimpse of her body- but these thoughts were thrown aside as Gwen returned and Morgana realized she had, without realizing it, pulled her lips into a snarl.

"I thought you looked best in this." she said shyly with a small smile. Morgana grinned, lightly touching the dress. It was a full length, deep violet gown that had no sleeves, only pieces of fabric that hung down from the bottom of the sleeve. It had a steep V-neck with light violet ribbon decorating. The bottom had slight slit that only showed when she moved that went up to her knee. Gwen had chosen perfectly, though Morgana was no more thrilled about the feast than a few moments before.

"Perfect." she said with a convincing smile. Once dressed, light violet shoes were slipped on, and Gwen braided her hair with violets. The braid fell to the middle of her back, and then Morgana was ready. As they walked down to the feast, they talked about Arthur and Gwen's forbidden relationship.

"I really love him, but we can't exactly get married because a future king marrying a servant is despicable in most people's eyes and would send the kingdom into uproar. We both love Camelot too much to do that" Gwen said with a small and resigned sigh. Morgana gave a comforting smile, but inwardly sneered; that would be perfect, if their relationship was exposed and the kingdom was sent spiraling...

"Someday Gwen, maybe you can get married and not send the kingdom into disarray. If you both really love each other, than maybe Camelot will learn to love you as they do Arthur. Some may even like having on the throne, for you have lived their lives and can truly understand their problems." Morgana said without thinking keeping perfect character. She had been giving Gwen advice for years, and this time was no different; it was not hard to hold her tongue. Gwen beamed at her answer, and then they reached the doors of the feast.

Once Morgana entered, the whole room turned her way and she felt a bit like a deer in the presence of a hunter. She placed a smile on her face, briskly walking forward and tipping her head in certain people's direction. Once she got to her mini throne, Uther got up from his own and softly kissed the top of her hand. She smiled brightly and modestly, all the while screaming inside and Uther held her hand in his own as he shouted, "The Lady Morgana."

Everyone clapped loudly and Morgana continued to smile and curtsey, but she was really thinking, _I am_ not _some_ prize _that can be_ gawked_ at from a window! And surely that's what they're all here for!_

A Prince approached her, Prince Edward she thought, and knelt and kissed her hand. "You are most majestic, Lady Morgana," He purred, and she felt sick, "I wish to walk with you." _That isn't all you wish to do with me, I bet,_ Morgana thought, disgusted. "Come, accompany me to the garden where we may talk."

"Err, no thanks," Morgana declined politely, "Actually, I believe Arthur is going to present his gift soon." Arthur stared at her over his wine goblet around Uther, but she gave him a look and he returned the same, knowing. She raised her intricately plucked eyebrows and he choked, managing to wipe the red wine dripping down his chin off before anyone noticed.

"Right!" He said, standing up and clicking his spoon to his goblet with a cough, still getting over the wine that went down the wrong pipe, "I-_cough-_ would like to present the L_-cough_- Lady Morgana with a_-cough_- gift." He swiftly pulled out a dagger, nothing special; it had a ruby hilt, but otherwise was plain. Morgana saw Merlin out of the corner of her vision eyeing it warily.

"Oh, thank you, Arthur!" Morgana gushed, standing up and hugging him (she realized he must've had a very shocked look on his face) and she pulled away and smiled at him. She thought about kissing him, just to make Merlin squirm and Gwen hate her, but then her delicately woven plan of sending the secret relationship international would be crushed, so she refrained. Instead she spared a glance Merlin's way, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression in his crystalline eyes.

* * *

Merlin felt sick to his stomach. All those pigs -princes- he said princes- were goggling over Morgana as if she was the best thing since sliced bread. Merlin fidgeted, nervous about giving his gift. Hopefully he could give it without getting his head taken off... By Morgana and Uther, and since she had just gotten that dagger from Arthur (bad foresight there) he was not hopeful and considered calling the whole thing off. However, like previously stated, he was determined to fulfill this wish and he would.

So he waited until it was nearly midnight and practically everyone except Morgana, himself, and most of the servants were drunk. So Merlin took his chance.

"Morgana, would you grace me with your presence in the garden? My gift is there for you." Merlin asked.

"Well, of course go Morgana," Uther said, not even glancing her way. Morgana looked up into his hopeful, twinkling blue eyes and entertained herself by imagining the life leave them, but she stood anyway.

"Of course, Merlin," She said, placing the napkin that had previously been in her lap on the table. "Excuse me, gents," She called, watching with revolt as they just stuffed their faces. Merlin also rolled his eyes as together they walked towards the garden, both on edge, until they reached the center. Morgana lightly tapped her foot, in a curiously impatient and implying this was rude sense.

Merlin shifted from foot to foot, nervous. "Well, you see, my gift is something you're not really allowed to do without getting your head chopped off, so I figured you might enjoy the experience. As friends, you know..." he said.

"Merlin, what do you mean-" Morgana started with a hatred in her voice, but was interrupted by Merlin's lips suddenly against hers.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a comment and read on, the next chapter will be edited soon.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Here it is, viewers! The next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The kiss was soft and sweet, not meant to be anything more. Merlin's eyes were closed, but Morgana's weren't; she was staring at him like he had three heads. Why was her worst enemy kissing her, on her birthday, saying it was some sort of _present_, when she hated his guts and wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of him via magic. Merlin, the person who poisoned her, was kissing her gently, and she wanted to be sick, shove him away, destroy him, and slap him all at once she wasn't sure which one to do first. So she instinctually slapped him, hard, then drew her dagger, pointing it at him, and shoving him away. He eyed it warily, and without thinking she realized, what the hell was he _doing_, kissing the King's ward?

"What the bloody- was that for?" she growled, dagger still at the ready. Merlin's cheek was very red were her palm made contact with his face, and she smirked at the palm sized mark that was left. She hoped it stung. A lot.

"Well considering you're an eighteen year old girl that hasn't had her first kiss until now, I'd thought you'd like the present. And I would _think_ that you would prefer _me_ over the pigs in _there_. And it was just as friends, okay? And I like you just as a friend. I _want_ to be friends with you again, Morgana, I do. I want you to stop this traitor to Camelot nonsense and come back to your senses, your friends." He said this quickly and fiercly, but not un kindly. Morgana lowered the dagger after a moment, eyebrows still scrunched in annoyance and anger.

She smirked, replying, "you think I'd just forgive about that little water skin stunt you pulled?"

"Look, that wasn't my fault and you know it," he said angrily, his face flushing. Morgana had never seen him angry. "And I truly am sorry, okay?"

"You're not forgiven." She snarled, turning on her heel and storming away. Unbeknownst to her, Merlin had sunk down to the stone seat below, in shock and blushing.

And within the hedges that surrounded the center of the garden, Gwaine had watched up to the part when Morgana slapped him, wide-eyed and drunk. He stumbled back to Arthur, trying to decide if what he had just seen was real or not.

* * *

**AH! SPIDER ON MY COMPUTER! SPIDER! Sorry, just had to post my scream. Anyways...**

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwaine slurred the next day, the hangover leaving a pounding in his head and an ache in his body, but he remembered his mission. Arthur was in his chambers, and looked annoyed at his interruption, but considering he was just studying maps, Gwaine didn't think he would mind too much.

"What Gwaine? This better be important. I'm trying to focus on where we can improve security. We have had at least three break ins in this past month alone!" Arthur said, not glancing from where his eyes were glued to the scroll. (There had been more, but unknown to them, Merlin took care of the assassins.)

"I think Merlin and Morgana are dating!" he burst out, and Arthur dropped his map and let it flutter to the floor, eyes wide. But, staring at Gwaine for a moment after, cocking his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes as if wondering if Gwaine was being serious. Then he burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gwaine demanded.

Arthur calmed, wiping away his tears of mirth, but seeing Gwaine's serious expression he sobered up. "You mean you were _serious?" _

"_Yes_ I'm serious!" Gwaine roared.

Arthur dead-panned, paling, his mouth open and gaping as if he had just turned into a fish who couldn't breath. "W-W-What?"

Gwaine nodded with a grimace and then a smile. "You heard me. Or they just like each other-or something! They _kissed_ for Camelot's sake!"

Arthur shook his head, beginning to pace with his hand firmly planted upon his chin. "Merlin and Morgana... _Merlin_ and _Morgana..._ this is just not natural."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Well then how about you and Gwen?" he questioned.

"That's different! We truly love each other! But Merlin and Morgana is just wrong! Like me hiring a warlock or my father marrying a witch!" he bustled defensively.

"Okay. But while I was drunk, I'm _positive_ they kissed at very least. Merlin kissed her first, saying it was her birthday present or something! I ran to find you but I think I bumped my head or something because I woke up in the fountain." Gwaine continued.

"Get Guinevere. Tell her it's urgent and then bring her here," Arthur commanded, a plan gleaming in his eyes. Gwaine did as told, then went to his chambers to relieve himself of the nausea that came with a hangover.

* * *

"What Arthur, I was in the middle of tending to a very distressed Morgana; poor girl had a horrible nightmare," Gwen said as she arrived. Arthur crossed the room to close the doors, leaning upon them a moment before whirling around.

"What I tell you here will _not_ leave this room, understood?" he said, his face as serious as she had even seen it.

Gwen nodded, puzzled. "Of course Arthur."

"Good. Because last night, in the garden, Gwaine saw Merlin kiss Morgana as a 'birthday present'. He went to go tell me but he either fell unconscious or hit his head because he woke in the fountain." Arthur said. Gwen's eyes widened, and she looked like she wanted to laugh and call him on a bluff.

"You're joking, right? Please say you are." Gwen begged and Arthur shook his head.

"'Fraid not." he said.

"So I'm here because..." Gwen trailed off, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Because you are Morgana's best friend, and you know more about her than everyone in Camelot combined! So, you can wiggled it out of on whether or not she likes Merlin! And I'll wiggled it out of _Mer_lin whether or not he likes Morgana! Because if they both like each other, and they find out the other likes them, they'll get together and be in the same situation that we're in!" Arthur explained.

"Fine, but what happens if they both _do_ like each other?" Gwen asked.

"We'll play it by ear. And maybe we can set them up if we figure out a way to keep two forbidden relationships hidden from Uther." Arthur sighed. Gwen kissed him lightly and he smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go put this plan into action." Gwen said, walking towards Morgana's room. Arthur smiled, then resumed his paperwork with the maps.

* * *

"Oh there you are Gwen. I was wondering where you were," Morgana said as Gwen entered the room. "So what did Arthur want? Are you guys still together?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Gwen nodded, lighting some scented candles just in case Morgana was still on edge. "We're still together. But I do have a question for you, milady." Gwen said.

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything." she asked.

"Do you like anyone?" Gwen blurted out. All the color left Morgana's face.

"No!" Morgana exclaimed immediately. But at Gwen's skeptical expression, she faltered. "No, but...dammit, last night Merlin kissed me and I slapped him- what the hell was he thinking?"

"But do you like him back?"

"Of course not, that's crazy, I mean I-"

"Yes?" Gwen prompted when Morgana didn't continue.

"I'm the King's ward, if he found out Merlin would die."

"And Arthur's the Prince of Camelot and the King's son, and we're risking it."

"Well good for you."

"Morgana," Gwen said with an exasperated sigh, "I think there's something more to this than meets the eye."

"I'm stressed, Gwen," Morgana interrupted the conversation suddenly, "and I should love a hot bath. Would you mind fetching the water for me?"

Gwen wished to go on, but knew this was a dismiss and a close to the conversation, and curtsied low. "Of course, Milady."

"Thank you." With that, Gwen slowly left the room.

* * *

Morgana, after Gwen had left to fetch her bath water, flopped back upon her bed and breathed a sigh of both relief and exhaustion. She did not understand herself; why would she tell Gwen about the kiss? Well, actually, she could twist this to her favor, for Gwen would surely tell Arthur and then somehow Morgana could get Arthur to relay that to Uther, and then Merlin would be executed which would loosen her schedule greatly. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea...

She shook herself as her mind strayed to her latest nightmare. Actually, she was not entirely sure it had been a nightmare as a dream, however it had startled her to the point of fright and she pondered it as she lay there.

She was in a rolling green field with wildflowers of all colors- pink, yellow, and purple, and the fragrance assaulting her all at once and overwhelming her senses for a moment. The sun was bright in a cloudless sapphire sky, and trees surrounded the open land. Slim yet strong arms grasped her waist, spinning her around; she laughed, and craned her neck to get a look at who was holding her up. It was Merlin-His dark, wavy hair grown out, face a little less youthful yet eyes still sparkling and mouth still smiling.

He laughed with her, leaning down to lightly plant a loving kiss on her lips- she could feel all of his love, his wanting, his adoration and his content pour from him to her within that lip lock. But suddenly his face contorted, dark and cruel, into the one of Emrys. "You cannot outrun me! I will take control of your loved ones and ensure your death!" he sneered, Merlin's hug going around her neck and squeezing with all their might. The air left her lungs quickly and she could draw none for the block at her throught. At the last second before she faced blackness, it dancing at the edges of her vision and dots appearing in the middle of her gaze, Emrys's face twisted into Merlin's, the cruel features displayed across his beautiful face. His eyes, his wonderful cerulean eyes, were colder than ice.

She had no idea what it might mean or what her subconscious could be trying to tell her. That Merlin was evil? That Merlin was Emrys? No, the latter was impossible, and the former equally as so. Merlin had foiled her plans one too many times for him to be evil. That Merlin loved her? That he would kill her? That she would- but she cut the last one off almost as quickly as she had answered Gwen earlier. Impossible, impossible. She would never and had never loved him, and she knew this.

But then, what did the nightmare mean?

Perhaps it meant nothing, she told herself, but she knew she was wrong somehow by the sudden voidness she felt in her stomach and chest. She was unsure as to what this meant either, so she decided to merely put the matter aside and try to enjoy her soak, because Gwen had just returned with the water to heat it.

* * *

_The amount of chores I do for that prat is astounding,_ Merlin thought savagely to himself as he mucked out the stables with his nose crinkled in disgust._ Destiny or no, that clot pole is a pain in the arse and he knows it, and enjoys that title. Ugh, and it's slightly warmer today, which is making this smell worse._ He grabbed his sleeve and pressed it to his mouth and nose and continued his work; the sooner it was done, the sooner he was away from this wretched stench.

He finished a while later, nodding to himself as he lay down the rest of the fresh hay and traveled on his way back to the castle. Once there, he went to Gaius's chambers to complete _those_ chores that Gaius had planned for him; but instead of the physician, he found Arthur.

"Hello Arthur?" he said questioningly, wondering why he was there; but after a moment he rolled his eyes, a grimace of aggravation crossing his lips. "I've finished my chores for you today, so don't go trying to dump extra on me!" For he had seen the smile that Arthur smiled when he was up to something - usually something entertaining for him and something terrible for Merlin- the exact smile he was wearing now. For Merlin, it usually consisted of something painful and humiliating.

"Hello _Mer_lin. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You kissed Morgana last night in the gardens. Do you like her?" Merlin's mouth fell open in shock, and Arthur raised one eyebrow, tapping his foot loudly and impatiently. Merlin make a quick footed decision: try the the truth or make a fake? It had caught him off guard how abruptly and un-sugar coated it had been presented, so he found himself speaking the truth

"Umm, well err- you see she had never kissed anyone and I figured that she wanted to kiss someone before you was married and besides by eighteen a girl should've already had her first kiss so I was like hey why not and it seemed like an okay idea at the time and with her birthday and all I couldn't think of anything else and then oh dear God I'm sorry don't kill me!" Merlin blurted out in surprise and fear, his eyes wide and he breathless. Arthur raised his eyebrows, startled Merlin had even said anything, even less something that personal.

_Idiot_, he thought fondly. He was, however, disturbed that Merlin had even had the single minded idea that he would think to execute him. It did complicate things, though...

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone please?" Merlin begged, his blue eyes pleading and huge and his cheeks reddened, those the rest of his face far too pale.

"Right." Arthur said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "This muddles things up a bit. Well, good news," Arthur said on a happier note, clapping Merlin on the shoulder, "You won't die alone. Or young, if I can help it. I won't tell anybody, especially my father." He lied a little there; he wouldn't tell his father, but he had to tell Gwen; though she and Merlin were friends, so it wasn't that big of a deal. He had a sense she knew anyway, somehow...

"Well gotta go do something now bye," Arthur muttered lamely as he whisked out the door with a "see you tomorrow don't be late idiot". Merlin sanked down onto to the couch. What just happened?

"Don't do anything stupid!" He called after the Prince, who probably couldn't hear him though. Whywould he do that? He truly was an idiot. A maybe crush on a _noble?_ The King's _ward_ no less? He had to admit, he had strange tastes. First a beastly druid girl now the King's evil sorceress ward? Luck and his love life did obviously did not combine.

But Arthur and Gwen were in the same position as him, and they were happily in love right under the King's nose- perhaps there was hope yet. Morgana would probably prefer to have his head than love him, but he did just want to be friends and he was unsure why he suddenly felt attracted to her. Maybe he was under some delusion that loving her would bring her back to the light, seeing she wasn't alone. But maybe he truly did have feelings for her, because she felt alone just like him, and he saw himself in hre. At least Gwen and Arthur loved each other fully and knew what they wanted instead of this muddled up mess.

"Merlin, would you go run this sleeping draft to Morgana? Tell her to take it at least an hour before sleep." Gaius asked suddenly, and Merlin jumped; he had not even noticed when he had walked in.

"How long have you been standing there?" he questioned.

"Long enough to know you've been thinking, your cheeks are flushed," he said with an eye roll.

"Take it to her now?" Merlin asked.

Gaius rolled his eyes again and raised his infamous eyebrow. "No Merlin, next week-_ yes_ now! Now hurry up, my leech tank needs to be cleaned." Merlin took the vial in hand and sluggishly treaded to Morgana's chambers, taking as much time as possible, trying to delay the point in which he had to clean the dreaded leech tank.

* * *

** If you had a magical item, what would it be? Well, see you guys next post! Bi! Oh, leave me a comment to show me what you think...? Read the author's note if you are confused, viewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

** For those wondering what that spider thing was, A mini spider crawled across my screen and scared me half to death after landing in my lap. Well anyway, here is the next edited chapter, as promised. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment telling me what you think of the changes!**

* * *

A knock on her door interrupted Morgana, and she put her comb down upon her dresser to answer it. Gwen had gone to empty out her bath water, so Morgana had dressed and begun to brush her long, soft locks of raven hair. When she opened it, she wished to slam it again; for there was Merlin, blushing a deep scarlet. "What?" It came out low and threatening, the way Morgana wished it to, and this made Merlin look all the more nervous. _Good_! Morgana thought to herself, _He should be nervous after what he pulled last night!_

_"_I- I have your sleeping draught, Lady Morgana," he said weakly, presented a small vial of red liquid in his palm, "take it at least half a candlewick before bed, and you should sleep until eight bell rings tomorrow." Startled, all she could do was reach out and snatch it from him, putting her nose in the air and standing up a little straighter, hoping she looked less surprised and more towering.

"Thank you, Merlin, and give Gaius my thanks." She said stiffly, before shutting the door and sagging. What was that? She stared at the small corked vial in her hand a moment before storing it in her dresser. It would come for later use; tonight, she was to meet with Morgause to discuss plans to take over Camelot. However, a deep darkness had settled within her, and she could not understand it. It seemed to her she could not understand much, lately.

Picking up her dagger, Morgana studied it a moment more which she had been doing for a couple of minutes since she had recieved it. She could feel it pulse with magic, but whenever she went to retrieve it to check it was always still and as perfectly plain and lifeless as it had been last time she checked. She didn't know what it was trying to convey to her, or what it could mean.

Decided she couldn't wait to see Morgause, for there were too pressing and confusing matters at hand, she opened the chamber door and strode down to the stables, intent on leaving just before dusk and slipping out of Camelot unnoticed.

"Hello Morgana where are you off to?" Merlin's voice asked cheerfully from her left, and she groaned. So much for unnoticed.

"That does not concern you," Morgana said coldly, stopping and glaring his way. He stared right back, as if daring her to do something.

"It was just a fair question," he said, his tone light but face serious. "Where are you off too?"

"I was going to watch the sunset by the cliffs of Nemur, right on the border of Camelot's forests if you must know," she lied through her teeth, inventing as she went along. She would not have him arouse suspicion and she would not have him following her.

"Have fun. I suppose you need someone to saddle up your horse; I know the stable hands have already retired for the day, I was just there." he said, still not taking his keen eyed gaze off of her. Morgana shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and slap him again, then scream at him and drive her dagger through his chest.

"No that's not necessary-" she began, her eyes glinted with malicious intent, but it went unnoticed by the otherwise distracted manservant as she saw the gears turning in his head to try to discover what she was planning.

"Oh it's fine, no trouble really. That's what friends are for." He said this last part slowly, and she sneered at him. He, however, went unprovoked and did not react. She knew it would look strange for her to resist his offer to saddle her horse, and even weirder to some people that she was preparing it without someone's assistance.

"Oh alright then," she snapped, and he smiled triumphantly, his blue eyes glistening with knowledge and cunning.

* * *

"There you go! Have a nice ride!" he said as Morgana rode off. He watched her go, her beautiful black hair flowing out behind her. He kept his gaze upon her until she disappeared around a turn. Then he turned on his heel, in at least five minutes had his own horse saddled and was following her. As he rode, he mused over why she was going to "watch the sunset" when he really knew that that was not what she was doing.

He was going to find out this time, hunter's trap or not.

As night began to fall, Merlin shivered slightly, his fawn jacket not enough to keep him warm in the frigid weather but he was determined nonetheless to trail her. He abruptly pulled his mare to a stop, however, when he had not spotted her and she was a mere five feet in front of him, climbing off of her own mare. He held his breath, though was certain she could hear his heart thumping against his rib cage anyway; he sat perfectly still, and when he heard her footsteps receding he breathed in relief. He tied Freya to a tree and hopped off, creeping through the underbrush with the skill of one whose had much practice.

He treaded extremely carefully this time, but did not walk long before he heard voices conversing just ten feet ahead. He immediately halted his step, and held his breath once again, listening.

"Sister, I was not expecting you so early. What troubles you?" A feminine voice that was not Morgana's asked, sounding upset and worried._ Sister? What? _Merlin thought.

"Ah, Morgause my sister, I have much to tell, however it is not in the downfall plots of Camelot," Morgana said, a rueful tone underlying her bitter voice.

"Do tell, you know I will offer my advice as best I can," the other woman answered, Morgause, Morgana called her. _Morgause, Morgana, _Merlin thought, _makes sense._

"Well," Morgana started, "it all started on Valentine's Day."

"Hm? Really. Go on."

"Well, a servant Merlin- the one I've spoken of-" _She's spoken of me? _Merlin said to himself with a chill, _how touching. Not! Probably about how much she wants to lynch me, most likely._

"Oh the one who's been giving you so much trouble?" The other woman asked.

"Yes, him," Morgana confirmed. "Well, he gave me a necklace for Valentine's Day and claimed he was sorry for that little water skin stunt-"

"Which he is obviously lying!" The woman cut in.

"Obviously, and I knew this," Morgana agreed, "so I accepted it and then shooed him away, denying his request to become, as he put it so like a four year old, "friends again."

"How...I don't even have a word," Morgause said.

"I know; and then for my birthday two days ago, he kissed me and I've no idea why!" Morgana exclaimed. Morgause was silent for many minutes, and for Merlin they passed by like "years.

"Why does this trouble you so? He is only a mere servant and is probably trying to corrupt you back to the evil side." _Me? Evil side? This lady..._ But like Morgause, he had not the right word to describe what he was trying to say. _Unbelievable. There, that's alright. _"Besides, its not as though it matters in the grand scheme of-" But Morgana interrupted her and described her dream and what it could possibly mean. Morgause sighed. "Morgana, you have left out one thing; perhaps it is only a dream, nothing more. This servant means nothing, he is merely-"

_crack. _

"What was that?" Morgana asked, voice hushed. Merlin slowly lifted his foot up from where if had finally snapped the incredibly strong twig he had accidentally stepped on at first.

"I'm not sure," Morgause said warily, quietly. "But I think it came from over there." A rustling towards Merlin's direction, who began to panic. Then suddenly he was looking up into a young face, dazzlingly blue eyes and blonde hair framing a tan complexion. _This is Morgana's sister? _Merlin thought, astonished and unbelieving. _They're so different. Morgana's got green eyes, black hair, and pale skin; this is completely different. Impossible. Perhaps they believe they're kindred spirits? Sisters in the metophorical sense?_

His train of thought was intercepted by him being hauled from his hiding spot. This Morgause character had a strong arm and grip! He squirmed, but found he could not move; Morgana's eyes were glowing gold. She was using magic on him. "We've no idea how much he's heard," Morgause warned, sounding stressed.

"You." Morgana forced through gritted teeth. Her eyes were gold and narrowed, her face shrouded in shadow; she looked livid, and like a demon out of hell. "I can't believe...you. You are always following me." Her voice was deadly calm, and Merlin felt himself beginning to tremble from nervousness. "You are just..you are such...you are so..." She struggled for words, breathless in her anger. She shut her eyes, and after a moment of deep breathing opened them. "Never again."

"What are we to do?" Morgause questioned, and in this Merlin understood. Morgause was playing Morgana like a fiddle, leading her to believe she had all this power, this opinion, that she suddenly mattered. This was not so.

"I'm going to silence him. For good." She said this like it was a fact, a finality. Merlin felt the first tinges of fear gripping him; he could not defend himself without exposing himself and being killed anyway by being burnt, for surely she would tell; but he couldn't _not_ defend himself, he would die. It was literally a lose lose either way he went.

"Well, silence has never quite been my strong point," Merlin piped up for himself, making Morgause's gaze snap to him and Morgana's gaze unwavered, "I've always talked about something- when I'm nervous, stressed, upset, relieved, happy, or just generally normal; I don't take to silence well." At the end of this sentence, he bit his lip, though tried not to display his nervousness. Should he die, he would die by her hand and keep his secret intact; better to die loved and remembered then hated and forgotten, just like all the others executed before the king.

She began to chant, and Merlin recognized the cursed darkness of the Old Religion and he felt his limbs grow heavy; he could not make out the spell, but he knew he had to fight it. He put up a valiant battle, and he knew the women were surprised; it went on for a good while before he felt his strength sap and leave him; he felt the darkness winning. He finally and unwillingly gave in to the blackness surrounding him, silently apologizing to himself for giving in so easily.

* * *

**Well, that is that chapter viewers. I apologize again for the mishap with the story, but there is new things coming your way so it won't be completely boring! I'd want a broomstick as a magical item. If you could have one creature, Merlin based or not, what would it be? I'm going to try to make each chapter at least two thousand words, however this one does not exceed that and I'm a bit disappointed. Oh well, I think all in all its a pretty okay chapter, and I hope to have the next one up by Friday.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Well 4 mergana, your plea spurred me into action! Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

When Merlin came to himself, the first thing he was greeted by was darkness, which surrounded him on all sides. He was lying flat on his back on something cold, which felt like stone; hard and freezing. His eyebrows scrunched as he attempted to recall what had happened before he had passed out, and when he tried to lift a hand to his head he found a deep set heaviness in his limbs that concerned him. He tried to move all of his body parts, and found them equally as hard to shift.

Worried though not yet panicked, Merlin resolved to lying still and thinking about the previous night. Or at least, that's how long he thought he'd been out; it was not as though he could currently tell time. He shut his eyes again, resting his head back on the stone gently as to not knock it. It was then he remembered following Morgana, she and Morgause's meeting; the twig that had snapped and then the face looking into his own. Then the well-fought battle against Morgana's spell, and then...darkness.

Still not spurred into a panic by this realization but more wary all the same, he again tried to sit up without success. He could feel easily that there was no magic, for his own did not detect any, though his ability roared under his fingertips, waiting eagerly and expectantly to be unleashed, and attack the foe that had made it's master worry so.

Merlin could feel no binds stopping him, nor any walls about him; it was merely Merlin, a stone floor, and his magic. More cautious than ever at the prospect that Morgause and Morgana could be literally anywhere now, whether watching him or not, his eyes flashed gold for a split second before the heaviness subsided leaving a dull ache that couldn't be helped.

Moaning and rubbing his sore neck, he stood, glancing around yet still not able to see anything. Cursing softly yet ever determined, he walked in one direction, intending to find a wall. Once found, he attempted to push or climb it until he finally gave up and sat down again, elbow propped on his knee and his head propped within his hand.

Suddenly, there was a bright, white light from above, illuminating his surroundings. He looked around eagerly, only to find himself...in a well?

Yes, he was in a well, he was certain. The stone floor had been drained of all water and the moss was sticky to the round walls. Confused more than ever, he blinked and rolled his eyes in aggravation. "What is this, Morgana?"

"Have fun getting out, Merlin!" Morgause's voice floated down to him, not exclaimed yet growled before the light disappeared again. Cursing again, and annoyed beyond belief, he wondered if they had magic proofed the escape hatch to the well. Probing it, and finding no magical presence, he shook his head in disbelief at the sheer stupidity by the two supposed "masterminds" who were going to conquer Camelot.

He waited a few more minutes to ensure they had gone before muttering a spell under his breath, which opened the hatch. Wondering if he could just levitate himself up and out of the hole instead of calling for Kilgarrah like he planned, he decided to spare the giant dragon the trouble and just clearly pronounced another spell. In no time he was out, and walking back to Camelot. It was a bright, sunny day, the light flitting in and out of the gaps in the trees where leaves were absent, dancing acorss the ground. The birds were happily singing their songs and though Merlin had no idea where he had left his horse, he knew these woods and the way back to Camelot.

He attempted in vain to find the horse but, realizing he was just getting himself more lost, regretfully stopped the search to turn back and head towards Camelot again.

He reached the outer gates to the lower town around three thirty according to the sun, and sprinted through the market, trying to make it to the citadel in time to at least explain to Arthur what had gone on, and what he had heard. At least then they could expose Morgana as a spy. As much as he wanted to make up and be friends again, he couldn't just let a betrayal happen. Destiny first. Destiny always first.

Before he could reach Arthur's chambers however, a voice behind him drawled, "_Mer_lin?" Arthur's voice. He was screwed.

"Sire," He said breathlessly, spinning on his heel to face his King, who stood with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "I-"

"You've been in the tavern, all day and night." Arthur said seriously. Merlin's mouth fell open in shock, and his face twisted into one of anger as he spluttered to explain himself, all the while thinking, _dammit, Gaius! _

"N-no!" Arthur raised the other eyebrow, looking at him incredulously as if he had such nerve to try to stick up for himself. "I followed Morgana last night where she was meeting her sister and probably planning about attacking Camelot and- and-" But even at this point, he could see Arthur's clear dubiousness and believing that he was drunk.

"Merlin..." he said slowly, as if talking to a small child, "how drunk _are_ you right now?"

"I'm not!" he protested. "But I followed Morgana and she put a spell on me- she has magic, by the way- and then I woke up in a well!"

Arthur sighed, looking as though he decided to humor his servant for now. "And how did you escape from this well, Merlin?"

"I just-" but Merlin stopped short, realizing he had roped himself into a trap and he stuttered for a suitable explanation. "I climbed. The well was empty and dry."

The Prince shook his blonde head, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Merlin." He know spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. No more tavern. Just...go ask Gaius for a tonic for the hangover, and get him to check you for any head injury."

"But I-" But this fell upon deaf ears as the Prince breezed past him, going to do whatever the hell he was going to do. Merlin sighed, and started at a slow pace the trekk to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

"Merlin!" Was the exclaimation as he entered the physician's chambers, Gaius immediately rushing to his side and plopping him in a seat. "What happened, where have you been?"

"Well," Merlin started uneasily, "I followed Morgana where she was attending a secret meeting between her and her sister, Morgause."

A pause, and Merlin feared Gaius did not believe him. However, after a moment the old man replied, "continue." So Merlin proceeded to describe how Morgana had confided in Morgause everything that had occurred from Valentine's Day, and his suspicions about Morgana being a puppet on a string, Morgause the puppet master. After his long-winded story, Merlin slumped back, his stomach rumbling loudly. Gaius quickly fetched him some porridge which he scarfed down as if it was his last meal, and they sat in silence.

Gaius was the one to break it with a, "Are you positive, Merlin?" Merlin, who had a mouth full of porridge, nodded vigourously. "Well, I'm afraid you've another thing on your plate, my boy," the old physician said with a sigh and Merlin choked on the food in his mouth.

"What?!"

"Well obviously we can't tell Uther of Morgana's supposed treachery, because he would never believe just the two of us- nor anyone for that matter- and we'd be most likely killed. Add that to the fact he trusts Morgana almost more than he trusts anybody, especially because he thinks she's still weak because of her kidnapping and we'd be ruled out in a second!" Gaius said heatedly. "The courts are too afraid of Uther to protest and the people just as frightened- Merlin, we'd be dead men!"

"There must be _something_ we can do," Merlin insisted after he had recovered from choking. Gaius shook his head, grimness lacing his features.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he said sincerely, "but unless you can gather further evidence, solid proof, undeniable evidence, there is absolutely nothing we can do."

"Arthur would believe us," Merlin stressed.

"Would he, Merlin? What did he think when you brought this claim to him?" Gaius demanded, and Merlin blanched.

"I- well, he thought..." But he trailed off, having nothing suitable to say.

"Exactly. He wouldn't believe us either and then we'd be getting sacked, you and me both. You wouldn't be able to protect your destiny and I wouldn't be there to keep you in check," he pressed.

Merlin didn't even attempt a feeble protest this time, exhaustion and burden written across his face. Gaius's own softened.

"Go to bed, Merlin."

"What about the leech tank?"

"I'll take care of that. You get some well deserved sleep."

Merlin was too tired to argue, treading sluggishly up the stairs and plopping face first into his pillow, his limbs relaxing as soon as he hit the mattress. It was around six now, and Merlin figured he would not sleep long; besides, he had evidence to collect and sorceress's plans to foil.

* * *

**Note: No animals were harmed, abandoned, or forgotten in the making of this chapter. It is purely literature.**

**Well, I hope that satisfied some wants, I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up but as soon as I get around writing it. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for this long overdue chapter. Here it is, and remember to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed from the window directly into Merlin's face as he scrunched up his nose and clamped his eyes shut against the brightness. He groaned, cursing the fact that he had to get up when he truly wished he could lie there forever- yet he sighed, and sat up slowly, cracking his back and stretching before pushing the covers off of him and padding down the steps.

"M' I late?" He slurred groggily as he sat down at the table, Gaius placing a bowl of stew in front of him for breakfast.

"Not yet, but if you don't eat quickly and wake_ up,"_ he slapped Merlin's cheek lightly when he lowered his head dangerously close to his food, "you will be." Merlin jerked like he had been shocked, blinked owlishly for a moment, before picking up his spoon and very hurriedly began to shove his meal into his mouth. "Slow down Merlin!" Gaius cried exasperatedly, "Or else you'll get hiccups again- do you remember what happened last time?"

This made Merlin slow down considerably.

Gaius nodded his approval at this change, and began to prepare a potion. "'oos tha' one fo'?" Merlin said around a huge chunk of carrot as he swallowed too soon, burning his throat in the process. "OW!"

Gaius looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, _"that's what you get_" but remained silent and hummed. Merlin huffed when he didn't answer, but shook his head and cleared away his now empty bowl. "Thanks for breakfast Gaius!" Merlin shouted as he bounded up the stairs to his room, where he proceeded to get dressed as quickly as possible to not be late.

As he shut the door to the physician's chambers, Merlin turned too quickly and banged into something extremely hard. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on the stone and little red spots danced before his eyes.

"Goddamnit-" He heard a thunk across from him and knew that the person he had bumped into had fallen also. "Merlin? What the hell- how'd you get out?!" An all too familiar voice growled at him, a hint of disbelief in her otherwise sharp edged, astonishingly angry tone.

"Morgana." Merlin said, merely because he could not look at her- he had tried sitting up, and it had made him even more dizzy. "We have to stop getting into these situations."

"My head hit something _hard!"_ She stated maliciously, no doubt holding where her head was throbbing.

Merlin chuckled softly. "Yeah," he said, "my head."

Morgana made a sound of disgust, and the amusement dropped from Merlin's face- he had been smiling slightly.

He heard rather than saw Morgana rise to her feet and turn on her heel. "Wait!" He called, "I can't-" But he saw her blurry figure turn the corner back the way he assumed she came, before the sparkling lights returned and he was forced to rest his head back upon the floor once again. "See," he finished quietly.

But then an extremely obvious thought occurred to him; why not just shout? Gaius was inside as he was just only outside, surely the old man would be able to hear him. "GAIUS!" He screamed, but his voice was cut off as a lump formed in his throat. Damn, his head burned. "Gai-Gaius," he coughed. What was the matter with him?

Then he was flooded in warmth and felt a cool, wrinkled hand upon his forehead. So Gaius had heard him. "Oh Merlin, you can't even take a step outside of my sight where you get in trouble," his mentor tsked unbelievingly.

"Accident," he muttered uselessly.

"Can you move?" The old physician asked after a moment, his voice more kind this time rather than stern.

"My-my head." Merlin said, gulping. "My-my eyes. Dots. Lights. Can't see." There was silence, and Gaius was not touching his forehead anymore- Merlin feared he had gone away, and called a little timidly, "Gaius?"

"Right here, my boy," Gaius's voice soothed from his left, and Merlin clutched at the man's arm. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" Well, now that Gaius mentioned it, everything was extremely sore, however Merlin knew that this was not what he meant.

"Head."

"Just?"

"Head."

Gaius sighed at Merlin's lack of words. "Right. Well Merlin, I need you to move for me." Merlin's eyes, which had been momentarily shut, flew open where they were once again assaulted with the bright dots.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I can't move you- I'm but an old man!" Gaius exclaimed heatedly. Merlin shut his eyes again.

"Tired."

"No Merlin, you can't sleep!" Gaius said urgently as he slapped his ward's face gently, Merlin's wide blue eyes opening a crack again.

"Tired," came the simple, slightly aggravated sounding reply.

"I'm calling someone to help," Gaius said, but as he tried to stand up something gripped his sleeve.

"Don't leave!" Merlin's eyes tried to focus on him, but Gaius only watched the blue orbs wander around before locking on him. Gaius crouched down again.

"Merlin? Can you see me?" He asked, barely daring to hope.

"Blurry, but yes. Lights leaving."

"That's good Merlin, just lie still," The physician coached.

"M'kay."

"GAIUS!" A very angry voice roared from the down the hallway, the Prince's face red when as he turned the corner, "MERLIN IS- Whoa, what happened?" For he had seen the prone figure of his manservant splayed upon the floor and rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Sire. All I know is what he's managed to tell me- he has a bad head injury I believe, but he was shouting for me before I came out and found him like this."

"Bumped into M'Gana," Merlin supplied quietly, blinking slowly. Gaius paled while Arthur's brows furrowed, Gaius thinking she had done something horrible to his ward and Arthur's in confusion.

"What did she- what happened, my boy?" Gaius quickly covered the slip of tongue, and Arthur seemed not to notice. Merlin caught it though but shrugged as well as he could upon the floor.

"Was walking," Merlin said drowsily, "banged into her, she walking- ta da." As if this explained everything.

"And then?" Arthur prompted, which made Merlin carefully turn his head to gaze at him with glazed blue orbs.

"What d'you mean, 'and then?" He asked. "then she left, my head against floor- ouch." Arthur sucked in a breath as Gaius let out a soft, "aah", now realizing what had caused Merlin such pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Gaius asked kindly.

"Head," Merlin muttered unnecessarily.

"Where on your head, Merlin?" Gaius said more specifically while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Everywhere." _Oh yes Merlin, very specific,_Arthur thought with a snicker, but was again serious and gazing with concern at his friend when he groaned.

"Arthur, could you help me get him into my chambers to have a better look at him?" Gaius asked tersley, making Arthur snap his attention from Merlin to the old physician. "Besides, we are drawing a crowd." Arthur looked up sharply where, indeed, a small group of curious people had formed.

"Back to you duties, all of you!" Arthur commanded, and in an instant they all squeaked and scattered.

Gaius harrumphed. "Well that's one way to handle a problem," he murmured under his breath, just loud enough for the prince to hear. Arthur chose to ignore, what he considered was supposed to be, an insult.

Arthur slowly grabbed Merlin's shoulders and hauled the lanky body over his own shoulder, making sure Merlin was as comfortable as possible before he began to move. Making sure he had a good grip of Merlin's legs just about his kneecaps, he slowly yet surely made his way through the doorway, pausing every two steps to make sure he wasn't joggling Merlin too much and that Merlin's head was not hitting the back of his legs in any way- he was wearing his practice armor.

"Where?" he asked Gaius sharply, who pointed to his room. Arthur didn't know what he was preparing, but he hoped it stopped Merlin's pathetic whimpers when he moved. "Sorry, Merlin!" He moaned as he tried to gently lay Merlin down, having bumped Merlin's head into his breastplate.

"S'kay," Merlin groaned. Arthur stared at his injured once more, wanting to take away his pain but not knowing how and feeling utterly useless.

Gaius came bustling up the steps, a wet rag with cool water and a poltice in hand as well as a vial of medicine. Arthur winced inwardly; he hated those foul tasting things and knew Merlin was in for a doozy with this one, which was a bright orangish/brown/dark green color. Even thinking about it made Arthur want to be sick.

"Here we are, Merlin," Gaius all but whispered, laying the cloth across the boy's forehead and tilting his head forward so he could swallow the medicine. Merlin pursed his lips and made a face, Arthur this time could not blame him. "Come on Merlin," Gaius said sternly, "Do not make me force feed you."

Merlin swallowed without complaint.

Arthur sighed, running a hand over his tired features as Gaius applied the poltice to the back of his manservant's head. "Will he be alright?"

Gaius nodded as he watched Merlin fall into a light doze. "He'll be fine, just have a mighty headache when he wakes up, that's all."

Arthur nodded for lack of better things to do. "Inform me of a change," he muttered awkwardly, uncomfortable showing his worry then whisking out the door the way he came. "He gets however much time he needs off!" Called the young prince as he slammed the door to the chambers behind him. Gaius sighed again and stared at his ward lifeless on the bed.

"You do get yourself into a great many things, my boy." He said to him, though knew the boy could not hear.

* * *

Morgana rubbed her sore head as she stormed angrily back to her chambers. "Stupid Merlin," she grumped, then cursed as her head throbbed. "Stupid, annoying, clumsy, inconsiderate, aggravating..." she continued to insult him to herself as she opened her door and inspected in her mirror where she had bumped her head against his. She had heard his plea to stay with him because he could not see properly, yet she in her agitation had ignored him and walked away. She felt almost sorry for that now, it _had_ indeed been an accident. And besides, it _had_ to be an accident- he had gotten hurt too, and looked just as surprised as she had been.

She slowly ran her brush through her hair once to get out any dirt or tangles and had to admit that she did feel a little bad. He hadn't really deserved it, that time, especially just after his sore ribs had healed...

But then she chided herself, feeling foolish. "Why are you sorry?" She asked aloud, staring at her reflection which stared right back, "he's a thorn in your side, Morgana. He's brought nothing but trouble for you and your mission. Get a freaking grip already." She sighed softly before wandering about her chambers again, looking for things to occupy herself with. Deciding that she could accomplish nothing if she left the room except drawing Uther's attention, she resolved herself to another day in her hated room. "I'll go through my jewelry," She said again, aloud, "see if I can't organize some."

As she was halfway through, she noticed a golden chain and slowly picked it up to inspect it once again. There sat the beautiful and captivating teal jewel in all its glory, still looking as though it had been polished just moments ago instead of weeks. She held it in her hand a moment, simply gazing at it.

It had been extremely thoughtful of him to get it crafted for her, she couldn't help but think. Especially because she knew how short he was on money, seeing as he sent most of it back to Ealdor to help his mother and spent the rest on necessities- clothes, socks, sewing his boots. Things like that. She wondered how much it had cost him, and how long he had saved up just to get it made for her.

But then she shook herself and called herself utterly ridiculous. She abandoned her organization and carried the jewel to her nightstand, where she banished it to a drawer she seldom used. No use thinking those thoughts when she knew what he really was. He had shown her his true colors with the water skin stunt, and the image would not be tinted in her mind.

* * *

Arthur pondered as he treaded sluggishy to his chambers to fill out more paperwork, why Merlin always got into such trouble. Surely, it was something that could happen to anyone, but it was just one thing after another. Merlin had the uncanny ability to attract trouble wherever he went, with whoever.

Yet it was just a fact as true for Merlin's amazing method to making friends. Arthur did not know how he did it, or whether it was on purpose, but it seemed Merlin could become friends with anyone. Look at Gwaine. He was in a tavern fight and Merlin saved Gwaine's arse after Gwaine had saved Arthur's, and the two ended up actually quite close before Gwaine was banished. Or Lancelot. Lancelot had saved Merlin's life and, in turn, Merlin had housed him and tried to make him fake knighthood. Yeah, he knew it was Merlin- who else would have a stupidly complex plan as that?

Arthur wondered when he had begun to care so much for Merlin. Just seeing his friend sprawled out upon the ground had sent Arthur into a near panic, and a few weeks ago with his broken ribs? Forget calmness in that situation. The only thing keeping him from panicking was Merlin making banter with him, and Arthur supposed that his manservant had sensed the trouble brewing just beneath his master's skin and known how to keep it at bay. Merlin was empathetic like that.

So as he sat down to his desk to fill out his documents, Arthur concluded that Merlin was a puzzle and extremely hard to figure out despite popular belief. He was loyal to a fault, stupid yet wise, gentle yet had the fiercest spirit Arthur had ever seen besides his own or Morgana. He was sure to disobey orders always but was forever there should you need someone to talk to. He didn't shut up but kept companionable silence on occasion and could sense when someone was down, and if that down was the type that could be cheered or whether he should let them confide in _him_ instead.

All in all, and Arthur was not sure why he had thought of it, but Merlin was a good friend to have and Arthur hated to see him hurt. Yet what was with him and Morgana? He knew what Gwaine had seen was true- they had been kissing and she had reacted, but she was tense around him and he was stiff and had the air of one who had tried many times to do something without success around her- something akin to frustration, perhaps. And what had happened that night with the hunter's trap? What had they done all night? How had they kept warm? What were they_ hiding?_

Arthur gave up for now and merely believed that there were some questions he would never find the answers to.

* * *

**Hello again, viewers! Tell me what you think and I apologize again for the delay. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Viewers,

Read on, because** I'm not forgetting this story, nor am I abandoning it.** I don't believe in that. Every story that has a start, for me at least, must go on.

The reason I write this note is because I felt that within this story, I had not given my all and had not written to my best ability. I was attempting to change it chapter by chapter, but it was confusing and nearly impossible so this has been the alternative.

Worry not, my friends, soon we will be back to twenty nine chapters.

If you re read the previous chapters posted, there are many changes which I am proud of and I hope you enjoy.

I swear this will be fixed and better and I will continue this story no matter what. I am sorry for the mix up.

My Apologies,

BlackBandit111


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, viewers! I apologize for the delay of this chapter, I got busy. Anyway, enjoy and we're back on track with the original plan of the story! Yay!**

* * *

It was surprising, but it only took a day's rest before Merlin was well enough to be back on his feet and once again at work. Arthur, although not willing to admit it, was secretly relieved instead of his feigned annoyance like every morning when Merlin bustled into his chambers without knocking, as always, and pulled back the red shades while exclaiming, "Rise and shine!" In that insanely cheery and incessantly aggravating tone that managed to make Arthur want to sigh in weary already even though the day had just begun.

"Go away, Merlin!" Arthur moaned as he placed a pillow over his head to block out the sun. No matter how happy he was to see Merlin was alright, he still didn't want to get up.

"You need to get up now, Sire," Merlin tsked as he pulled the pillow away. Arthur sat up, rubbing his eyes; the use of Sire had thrown him for a loop.

"Merlin," he said in all seriousness, "shut up."

"What?!" His companion exclaimed outraged, "I didn't even-"

"Merlin."

"Shut up, I know, I know."

"Exactly." And that was the end of that.

Merlin pulled out the chair for Arthur as he sat down, beginning to eat breakfast. However, Arthur paused as the fork was halfway to his mouth and stared at Merlin, who shifted nervously under the scrutiny. "What?" He demanded in the way he did that wasn't forceful, but left no room for argument.

"I must attend a meeting for my family in the Courtroom today, something about a presentation of some sort," Arthur said after a moment, obviously just remembering, "and I'm afraid I need you there."

"Why do I have to be pulled along?" Merlin asked indignantly, "I certainly don't want to suffer through a boring meeting!"

"Yet, why should you get out of the torture? Besides, I surely won't be paying attention, so I need you to be for me." Arthur said simply, as if this was a perfectly suitable reason. "You are my servant, and therefore I'm commanding you to come."

"Commanding me?" Merlin asked with an air of unbelief and hurt surrounding him, and Arthur noticed a second too late his mistake. Merlin sighed, and looked away, saying coldly, "If that will be all Sire, I must get to doing your laundry. You need something to wear for the meeting today." And then beat a hasty exit with the basket of dirty clothes. Arthur ran a hand over his tired face, knowing already that if he had hurt Merlin so early in the day, that it would not be a good one.

He didn't even understand how he had hurt him. He called Merlin servant and commanded him to do stuff all the time. It was not as though it was anything new. Deciding to put it on a shelf for now and figure that puzzle out later, Arthur sighed and began to spear his pieces of pork and place them in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

* * *

Merlin couldn't understand why that comment had burned so much. Arthur ordered him around on a daily basis, and called him derogatory terms like servant, idiot, and useless all the time. Merlin always new it was in joust, a joking manner in which he would retort and their banter would start. _Perhaps_, a voice whispered in that back of his mind,_ it was the complete unconcern he had_. Merlin had been injured yesterday and Arthur had not even acknowledged his absence. But it was not as though Merlin had been expecting anything like that...had he?

He sighed; too many things to deal with right now. He would just let it go. Arthur had obviously not meant anything by it and by the shocked look that had crossed his features, had not expected Merlin's reaction to be so...strong.

As he passed Morgana's door, he looking at it longingly, willing it to open. When it did, he froze in terror like a deer in the eyes of the hunter, wondering fearfully if he had just accidentally caused magic like when he was a child. But no- he breathed again- it was merely Gwen. He gave her a bright smile which she returned, her glowing expression banishing the last of his tremors.

"Gwen!" He said happily, noticing she was carrying Morgana's laundry and they were going to the same place.

"Merlin!" She replied, falling in step next to him, "going to clean Arthur's laundry I see."

"Same with you, I observe," he said with a nod to her basket. She giggled slightly.

"Yeah. Morgana's got to go to an awful Court meeting today for Uther about some sort of presentation, and I've decided to go along to keep her company," Gwen explained with a small snicker which surprised Merlin; it was uncharacteristic of the maid to be slightly annoyed.

"I'm being forced to go," Merlin said grimly while Gwen grimaced in sympathy.

"Oh Merlin," Gwen sighed playfully, and said in a slightly serious manner, "what does he do to you?"

Merlin placed his hand dramatically on his brow, crying, "oh, woe is me!"

It earned him a small laugh from Gwen, which tugged a smile to his own lips. He placed the basket down, having arrived to the wash room/kitchen spare room, and began to fill the larger bucket with water and watched as Gwen did the same next to him. "So, how is Morgana?" He attempted to sound casual, but he feared it had not come out that way. "Is she okay?" Oh great, and now he had to cover that up as well. "I mean, she and I banged heads yesterday and mine hurt nearly as much as getting poisoned-" But he stopped, noting how Gwen's face changed from amused to pale and mortified in those few sentences.

"Oh Merlin," she said breathlessly, "I had no idea you got hurt yesterday! I'm so sorry. Did it really hurt all that bad?"

Merlin felt bad that Gwen was worried, so quickly lied, "no. I'm over exaggerating, that's all."

She didn't seem to buy it, but let it be. "She's doing alright, although had yet another nightmare last night," Gwen sighed in sympathy. "She never does seem to get a break."

"No," Merlin said distantly as he wrung out one of Arthur's soaked shirts, "no she does not."

* * *

Morgana stared at her ceiling after yet another dream about Merlin and her together. This time, they had kids; one was a small girl who had collected flowers for Morgana as a birthday present, and had her eyes yet Merlin's cheekbones and a toothy smile that made her want to grin. She was a small thing, with Merlin's skinniness yet her curves and had, surprisingly, light, honey colored hair.

The other child was a boy, only a couple years older than Morgana's daughter. He had Merlin's eyes and Merlin's face, but was a little short, more like his mother. He wasn't skinny nor stocky, almost exactly in the middle; well toned muscles already rippled throughout his limbs, and his face was splashed with freckles across his nose.

What had been their names? Her son's name- she- what had it started with? Frustrated, she forgot him. It was her daughter that had gotten to her. What had it been- it had started with a V, Morgana knew- but she could not remember.

"Confound it all," She muttered with a curse as she sat down, glancing down at her unused nightstand. She immediately remembered the pendant Merlin had given her on Valentine's Day. Opening the door and pulling it out, she threw it at the ground with all her might, it smashing and the beautiful teal jewel in shattered pieces.

Morgana threw herself down upon her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and cried.

* * *

Arthur, after having finished breakfast and resolved to try to make up for his blunder earlier, heard a knock on his door. He glanced that way, cleared his throat from the surprise, thinking,_ "Goddammit, he must really be hurt; he never knocks." _Then calling, "Come in!"

Instead of Merlin's face greeting him, however, it was Gwen's. "Arthur!" She grinned, and his nervousness evaporated with that one smile.

"Guinevere," he greeted, relieved. "What brings you here?"

"A matchmaking plan, actually," she said bluntly, and Arthur was surprised she was right down to the nitty gritty.

"Gwen," Arthur said, surprised, "I never would've suspected you to be so evil." She giggled.

"Well anyways, you know the presentation in the courtroom today?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was figuring we could use that to our advantage." Arthur's interest grew.

"Do continue."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what we'd do yet, but they're be together in the same room, wouldn't they? It makes sense."

Arthur and Gwen pondered in silence what could work to bring the two stubborn, clashing heads together. It took a few minutes, but Arthur's actually quite creative imagination spurred itself into action, its gears whirring and whistling. However, he came up with nothing suitable enough to not be suspected and actually work. "I got it!" Gwen exclaimed suddenly, eyes bright and grin impish.

"Hm?"

"We could trip Morgana and Merlin could help her up-" she faltered at her boyfriend's gaze. "Or something."

"Gwen," he said in all seriousness, before his face broke out into a smile, "That's brilliant!"

Gwen's timidness dissipated. "And if we position them right and trip her correctly, Merlin could catch her!"

Hysterical laughter echoed around the room as Arthur doubled over, clutching his stomach. Gwen began to giggle not because of the apparent joke she had just told, but because Arthur looked so foolish in that position. "G-Gwen," he breathed with a stutter, still laughing, "Gw-Gwen. Merlin can barely catch a thing for his life, no way he'll save a falling Morgana."

"Well, she's falling anyway," Gwen countered, "its worth a shot."

Arthur was in no mood to argue, so nodded, agreeing. "Alright. I suppose you're right."

"Really?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow her way. "Yes, really. I'm not entirely impossible to work with, you know."

"Oh, you aren't?" Gwen challenged with a hint of entertainment in her voice.

"Hey!"

* * *

**So I wonder how their plan is going to go? Hm, questions questions. All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do remember to tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellllloooooooooooooooo, viewers! I dunno if you're reading this anymore, because I haven't gotten any reviews lately, but if you are, here's the next chapter! I'm not sure anymore why I'm even updating now anyway...but oh well. Here it is!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed in annoyance next to him in his ear, making Merlin jolt back to awareness. He had been nodding where he stood from sheer boredom. Arthur rolled his eyes in astonishment, wondering how it was even possible for someone to fall asleep...while standing up. He nudged Merlin's bony shoulder slightly to jar the man awake a little more and to re-enforce the fact that Merlin was to _stay_ awake, but his manservant went falling in the other direction from the force of it and Arthur had to grab around the thin waist to fully stop his momentum. Once Arthur was sure Merlin was upright, he immediately let go. He noticed Merlin go a crimson color in his cheeks and ears.

"To further prove to the people of Camelot that sorcerery must be eliminated for the utmost safety of the people..." Uther continued as though nothing had happened, and seemed not to have noticed Arthur and Merlin's exchange.

Arthur tried not to sigh heavily and tilt his head towards the ceiling. He had been standing in the same position for a good hour now, and his neck and back were stiff. Tomorrow, he was sure, they'd be sore.

"And now the Lady Morgana will present..." Uther's voice echoed through Arthur's mind as he turned his attention back to his father. This was the moment Gwen and he had been waiting for. He caught his girlfriend's eye, which had a gleam of mischief in their caramel depths, and nodded, trying to contain a smile. He stepped subtly towards Merlin, trying to get him to move to the left, and Merlin eyed him suspiciously before doing so. Arthur edged closer. Merlin crept away, slight worry and apprehension etching their way across his face. Arthur felt bad for making Merlin experience these feelings for no reason, but did not stop and stepped closer still. Merlin eyed him with concern in their bright blue orbs, but he was in position.

_Three_, Arthur counted down in his head,_ two...one..._

A screech echoed around the room before an _oomph_, and the sound of feet stumbling for ground. Then the sound ceased and Arthur stared in amazement as Merlin had caught Morgana falling, bridal style, and was now dangling her two feet from the ground suspended in his arms. Merlin hadn't lied- he was stronger than he looked.

And then, as if in slow motion, Morgana tilted her face up and leant forward, her lips meeting his.

And then Arthur's heart dropped straight out of his chest.

Because Morgana could not have just been stupid enough to kiss Merlin- Merlin!- in front of the entire court, including his father.

There was a pause in the monotone voice of his father and Arthur glanced up. Uther was on his feet, staring at his manservant with an almost pleased look on his face, as if he was trying to decide at that moment what to punish Merlin with-the stocks or stables.

"Guards, seize him!" Uther commanded in the most booming voice he could manage. Merlin glanced up, setting Morgana on her feet where she was between blushing and glaring at him, while Arthur glanced at Gwen, who looked helplessly back. This had backfired severly.

Morgana seemed to be internally conflicted, until she finally screamed, "run, Merlin!" And rushed her own at the guards while Merlin beat his hasty exit.

"STOP HIM! STOP HIM! FIND HIM!"

Arthur took no time pivoting, and sprinting from the room. He had no intention of arresting Merlin. He was going to try to find him, and help him if he could. Because really, it wasn't at all Merlin's fault. Morgana had kissed_ him._

* * *

Why did she do that? Why in the world would she do that? To see what it felt like? To see if it like in her dreams, if she felt that spark?

She was currently under, what she considered, house arrest.

Once Uther had sent the guards on their manservant-hunt, he had yanked Morgana by the arm and dragged her up to her room with at least seven guards (plus Gwen) in tow. He locked her door and command the guards (and Gwen) to keep Morgana in. He also had guards stationed below her windows just in case she had any ideas (They didn't want the Arthur incident to happen again).

She slammed against the door with all her might (and weight) to no avail. She was stuck, couldn't use magic because that would only make the situation that much more difficult, and couldn't jump out her window. And Merlin was being chased down and sentenced to death because she she kissed him. Well this day sucked to an new low.

Poor Merlin being sentenced to death because of an innocent catch...and kiss.

And Merlin probably didn't even like her. Yet then again, she countered herself, he had kissed her, so the argument could sway in either direction.

Whether he liked her or not, he was going to die. Instead of feeling the pleasure and success that she had thought, all she felt was crushing guilt. He had died by her hand, in a way- she had kissed him. Morgana had always thought that it would feel, revenge- like the saying. Revenge is sweet. It wasn't- it was terrible and was bringing her unlogical amounts of grief.

She wasn't sure where this huge swell of emotion for Merlin had come from, but it was paining her. She needed it to stop.

Morgana sat on her bed, thinking hard. There had to be another way out. She knew there had to be. Uther wouldn't leave her with only two ways out. He wasn't dumb- blind yes to some of the most obvious facts, but he wasn't stupid. So should she be cornered in her room, windows and door blocked, he would've made another exit. But where?

She searched her entire room, tearing it apart; she found nothing. The only place she hadn't searched left was the fireplace. It was covered in soot, but she had to try. Sticking her head in while clasping her hair back behind her head to avoid dirt, she poked and prodded around inside of the canal of the smoke, but again found nothing. But wait...what was that? Just up there. If she got inside the fireplace, she might be able to see better. Figuring this reasoning was solid, she climbed inside and stretched her back. Bending down had ached. She checked the place she had thought something was there, but it was just a trick of the light. She sighed in defeat and attempting to remove head, pulling on the fire pokers for support. The second her fingers grasped the poker, the bottom of the fireplace slid out from beneath her, enveloping her in darkness and ash.

* * *

Merlin slid further back against the shelves of the library, in one of the secluded sections. He hadn't had the time nor the patience to find the book that opened up the secret room, yet if he had, he doubted he would've survived. There was no food in there, and no way out; besides, there was a goblin locked in there before, who else new what other things may be waiting. He was very hesitant to return to the room for a while.

He sighed; things had become so complicated. Why in the world would Morgana kiss him? He thought she hated him! He had only caught her to, well...prevent her from falling. It was really pure instinct. So why had she reacted the way she had?

But this aroused another question. If she had kissed him, did that mean she now forgave him and wanted to be more than friends? Or was it a trick? It had seemed genuine. Yet then again, she had the most paranoid man in all of Albion wrapped around her finger, so he wasn't sure.

What was that? It sounded like...pounding. Oh no. The patrols. They had worked their way to the library and were going to search it- and if Merlin knew Arhur, who was probably leading the group, he was thorough when it came to these matters.

Which, in reality, meant he was screwed.

Before he could brood more on the subject, though, a crack from above him made him look up- and then something heavy, black, and dirty landed on top of him with a screech.

His ribs blossomed in pain as a he heard a very loud snap. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped, his eyes bulging. He didn't know why this kept happening to him, but he had a good guess as to who fell on him.

"M'Gana?" he coughed. A whimper in response. "Are you all right?"

"I think I broke my ankle again." She whispered. "And my wrist. And my arm." He helped her sit up, and she leaned dependently against him. "I-" She put a finger to her lips to demand silence. He stared at her lips for a moment before blushing; she must've been doing the same, because she turned a very pretty shade of pink- in his opinion, anyway.

But the moment was ruined as they stared into the suntanned face of Arthur, who was looking down at them with his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"So I've found you."

* * *

**Well, not so much suspense there viewers. Again sorry for lateness, uhm got extremely busy, but that should clear up on Tuesday so yahh...wondering when the next chapter will be written, whenever I have time. So yeah, leave me a comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**here's the next chapter, and remember to leave me a comment!**

* * *

"Arthur!" He breathed. Arthur stared at him coldly before breaking out into a small smirk.

"Honestly Merlin, is this the best hiding place you could think of? Seven year olds could do better than that." He paused, then seeing Morgana, added, "How'd you get here? And why are you dirty?" Then, astonished, "Are you...crying?"

"Yes, fine! I'm crying!" She exclaimed angrily, lashing out, "I just fell on top of Merlin, again, and my arm and wrist and ankle and you-"

"Okay, hey," Arthur soothed, startled, "relax. I'm not turning him in. The opposite, actually."

"What are you going to do?" She sniffled.

Arthur grimaced. "I'm going to break the law." He gestured behind him, where Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon stood. "And we're all going to help you escape."

Merlin couldn't help it- he grinned in spite of himself. Forcing his face to grow serious, he said darkly, "If Uther discovered you'd helped me, he'd have all your heads. I don't need help- you just never saw me. Just let me pass and I'll be gone."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, before his expression grew serious. "Morgana, you said you landed on him- how, I don't know but it seems to happen you two a lot more than it should- but his ribs-"

Merlin only then realized how hard it was to take a breath, and that he was wheezing. "I'll be fine," he said softly, but his breathing probably gave him away.

"Right," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Merlin, you are unbelievable."

"I can do this myself," Merlin argued, yet even as he claimed this a wave of vertigo washed over him and he had to close his eyes and gulp in air.

"Sure you can," Arthur said nodding without much conviction, before grabbing his manservant's arm and hoisting him over him shoulder. "Jesus Merlin, you're lighter than a child!"

"At least I'm not fat," came the soft yet snarky retort.

"I am not fat!"

"Who said you were?"

"_Mer_lin!"

"_Arth_ur!"

And with that the conversation ended.

"Besides," Arthur added as he made his way out of the library and up the steps, Percival the lookout ahead of them and Elyan checking for more squads of guards behind them. "You couldn't make it past the guards. We can." There was quiet grumbling in response, yet after silence. "Morgana," Arthur exclaimed, stopping short as he remembered she was there. "Go back to your room, and try to hold on with those wounds- I'll patch them up later. But it can't help if you're gone as well- you know very well that if Uther tries to talk to you and finds you supposedly missing, he'd have the kingdom's head."

She opened her mouth to protest that Arthur was treating her like a child, but then grudgingly agreed. Having an angry and confused king on their hands on top of everything else would not be productive. Morgana nodded and went left towards her chambers at the next cross hallway, while Arthur went right towards his own. The knights disbanded to look less suspicious, each going off to do their own thing.

Opening his door and placing Merlin gently down on his bed, propping him up so he could breath better, Arthur paced as he tried to figure out what to do. He knew he didn't have much time, and he had to at least get Merlin out of Camelot while he could. Merlin could stay with his mother, Hunith, a while, until this died down perhaps.

The idea that Merlin would be gone from his everyday life sent Arthur spiraling. He couldn't do it. He had never before had a servant who didn't follow orders, openly disregarded his master's commands, and wasn't afraid to talk back. Without that, and with another servant who did exactly the opposite, Arthur felt he might go insane. Merlin liked to call those servants bootlickers, and Arthur secretly agreed. That, and why did these things always seem to happen to Merlin of all people?

"Stay here, Merlin," Arthur commanded quietly, "I'm going to report to my father that we haven't found anything."

"Oh yes," Merlin responded, "because I so look forward to moving."

"Only you could gripe without actually doing so," Arthur answered.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

"I'll be back soon," the prince promised.

"I impatiently await your return, oh mighty prince," Merlin snipped.

"Merlin, I knew you were a crossdresser, but didn't know you felt that way about me," Arthur replied whilst walking towards the door, "it's quite flattering."

Before Merlin could retort, Arthur was gone.

* * *

He made his way down to his father's courtroom, going over in his head what he was going to say. He was just going to calmly walk into the room, say solidly that he had found no trace of Merlin, promise to keep searching, then turn and leave. He tried not to think that he was breaking the law- like hell that would do good right now.

Opening the doors and taking a deep breath, Arthur strode into the room trying to look frustrated instead of antsy. "I apologize, Father, I could not find the...Merlin," he said lamely. He couldn't call Merlin anything. Merlin had done nothing wrong. Arthur just couldn't bring himself to get the words to pass his lips.

Uther stood, pursing his lips, his scar stretching across his face, making him look even more menacing. "What is the meaning of this, Arthur? I ordered you to go catch the boy!"

"I again apologize, Father," Arthur repeated, resisting the urge to flinch when his father seemed to inspect him closely, as though sensing he was lying.

Yet before Uther could reply, the doors once again opened and Merlin stumbled in, a guard with a sword at his back grinning triumphantly.

And all at once, Arthur's heart plummeted out of his chest.

* * *

**Alright, my friends! Digital cookies to all who comment! (::)**


	14. Chapter 14

**here's another chapter for y'all! Thanks to all who've commented so far!**

* * *

Morgana couldn't understand. She should've been rejoicing, ecstatic that Merlin was to be killed at dawn. But there was a feeling deep in her gut, in the depths of her heart, telling her-_commanding_ her to save him. Why? She was still trying to determine the meaning of these dreams. She couldn't get her children- their children- out of her mind. She considered confiding in Morgause, but for once she feared her sister would not understand. Even though Morgause had reassured her these were just dreams, what if they weren't? What if they were prophecies?

Her magic surged to Merlin's aid, confusing her further. Why his? Why did her magic, her own source, respond to his pain?

Despite them being dreams or not...she had a plan.

So she ordered a passing servant to fetch Uther and tell him it was urgent, then to come to her chambers immediately and without delay. She once again reviewed her idea, working out the kinks and bumps in the road, before finally decided to stop looking nervouse and jittery and settle. He arrived moments later in a fright, her door bursting open and Uther running in and glancing about, then giving her a once over to check where she was injured. Finding nothing, and now slightly angry, he said, "What is the meaning of this, Morgana?"

"I was drunk." She said bluntly, staring at him. He looked at her, astonished.

"When? How, Morgana?" Uther exclaimed, then added, more disappointed, "I thought you were better than that."

"This morning. I was suffering the after effects of drinking too much last night." She said, trying to appear embarrassed. "That's why I kissed M-the manservant. I don't know what came over me."

Suddenly, surprisingly, Uther began to laugh. "Morgana," he said, wiping at his eyes, "all girls your age go through this stage. I understand completely. Of course, you won't be able to see him again."

"What?" Now it was Morgana's turn to be startled and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you and the Merlin boy are dating, are you not?" Uther said, and Morgana's mouth opened and gaped wide like a fish.

"No!"

"It's alright, Morgana," Uther said again, completely ignoring what she had said, "all royal girls date servants. Some aren't bad looking for you and Arthur's age, I'll admit. It simply cannot continue though, I apologize."

"But we weren't dating in the first place," Morgana steeled, grinding her teeth in annoyance now. "And seeing as you now understand the circumstances of our...display in the courtroom, you'll let him go, right?"

Uther paused considering, and Morgana had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and tap her foot to show her impatience. "I'm sorry, but that boy has just had too many incidences-"

"You can't just kill every person I kiss!"

"I can and will!" He shouted, and she took a step backwards, startled. He calmed himself with difficulty, breathing in deeply. "I'm sorry, Morgana, truly. But he cannot continue to work here, he's had too many accidents."

"But I was suffering after effects of drinking!" She parried, still trying to focus this matter back on her, put the blame on herself.

"Where did you get your hands on wine?" Uther asked curiously, Merlin forgotten for the moment.

"I asked a servant," she supplied off of the top of her head, "they went down to the stores."

"Oh. " Uther murmured, beginning towards the door. "I need to attend to royal issues, Morgana, and if there's nothing more I'd like to get back to them." She could see clearly this plan had failed, miserably, and wracked her brain for another plan, a more suitable one. She had to make one up quickly, or else she knew if she called him down here again he'd believe it was nonsense and ignore-

"Wait!" She called. A last ditch effort. "I am having stomach pains, could you send for Gaius?"

_Please, _she prayed silently, _please, let him believe this._ She watched him carefully and noted how his face softened in sympathy.

"I'll send for him immediately, Morgana," Uther said, whisking away and shutting the door behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief. Now that that had been accomplished, she would inspect warily if Gaius was on their side- and then form a plan to get Merlin outta there.

As she was brainstorming, she faintly heard Uther talking to a servant outside her door to restrict the use of alcohol to her room if she requested it. She snickered.

Gaius arrived a few minutes later with a slight knock at her door. She got up, limping and trying to look as though she was in pain, and opened it, beckoning him in with a grimace lacing her features. Gaius set his medical pouch down in silence, giving her a once over. Upon seeing no physical injury, he inquired, "what is it that ails you, Morgana?"

She quietly shut the door, listened a moment with her ear to it, before leading Gaius a little more away from it. "Gaius," Morgana said, "do you know what knights are on our side to rescue Merlin?"

Gaius considered a moment, his eyebrow stretched to the sky in thought. "I can think of a few obvious ones, yes," he muttered in reply, and she nodded. "Why?"

"We need to get Merlin out," she confided, and watched in slight amusement as his eyes widened, "and I have a plan."

"I'm listening," he said with an askance air about him, and for a moment Morgana paused, wondering if it was just because she was the king's ward or if Gaius knew more than he let on. He was Merlin's guardian, after all. Shaking these troubling thoughts away for further inspection at a later date, she leaned closer and whispered, "okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

It was not as though Merlin had never been locked in the dungeon. He had been, and knew full well how easy it was to escape the poorly designed cells, and slip past the absent minded guards. However, he couldn't slip past them because this time, they just so happened to be assigned to watch practically his every move. It made his short stay there more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

He knew he needed to escape, but his whole body at the moment was one big throb- it was neither here nor there, but slightly imparing his ability to think straight. Frustrated, he punched the wall, splitting the skin over his knuckles and making them bleed. Yet, this gave him an idea- keys, he needed the keys. Why punching the stone wall made him think of keys, he had absolutely no idea. He just realized...punching the wall had been really very painful and his knuckles ached badly now.

He turned around to face the guards, saying dully, "I need to use the facilties, and would appreciate it if you at least turned around." They didn't move. He began to get aggravating. "Do you people honestly want to see me doing my business?" The guards shifted uncomfortably before turning around. "Thank you." He knew he had only a minute or two before he could announce he was done, so he made his search quick. Seeing the keys sticking out of one of guards back pockets, he wordlessly levitated them towards him and turned around, shoving them in his jacket pocket.

The guards turned back around as Merlin began tying his makeshift belt again back around his waist. "Thanks again," he said, before again wordlessly knocking them out with a silent spell. He snickered as he stuck his arm through one of the bars and unlocked the door, swinging it open. Yet that was when he was caught around the arms and stopped by powerful hands on his shoulders. He cringing, expecting harshness. Instead, he found himself being gently guided up stairs and down a hall. He opened his eyes and looked up to find himself barely pressed against Percival, Gwaine a little ways ahead of them checking for guards.

They stealthily made their way to Gaius's chambers, but stopped dead when they spotted Uther. They were deer in a hunter's trap.

Uther sighed. "Is that who I think it is?"

Gwaine backsassed without a beat to waste. "Depends. Who do you think it is?" He took a long swig out of a tankard that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Merlin was sure that it contained beer.

"I had come to ask you to release him," Uther replied stiffly, glaring at Merlin with distaste, "seeing as Arthur happened to convince me that you were a good servant in a bad situation and are willing to sacrifice yourself for him." Merlin felt like rushing off to find Arthur just then and hug him fiercly, yet he stayed put and silent as Uther continued. "So you will continue to work under Arthur as his manservant."

Then as if it pained him to be in the same room as Merlin, Uther was gone.

"Still in one piece, I see." A voice said from behind him, and Merlin turned only to find Arthur smiling softly at him.

"...yeah. Thank you." Merlin replied sincerely, trying to contain the urge to hug his friend.

"...I expect you back to work tomorrow."

"I didn't know you liked me so much."

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, you're such a child."

"You're arrogant."

"You're a clotpole."

"That's my word!"

"Exactly."

"Because that makes so much sense," Merlin said snarkily, and received a cuff around the head in response.

* * *

**Yay! Only...**Counts days since last update** what, four days since the last update I think? At least that's what it says here. Okay then, you know what this space is reserved for, so need I say it? Fine, please leave me a comment on what you thought! And to all those who celebrated yesterday, happy palm sunday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, viewers! So Merlin for me isn't coming back until May, which I am ready to write an extremely strongly worded letter towards, because so far I've only seen up to episode 8. Anyways, here's a request that there are no spoilers in comments please, and here is the next chapter of Unspoken Words.**

* * *

It took around a week (give or take a couple days) for the talk about Merlin's near beheading to die down. Merlin was, once again, unhappily facing his chores from Arthur (with many a shout of 'prat' and returns of 'idiot' each day to keep each man entertained.) However the days drew out and the week was longer than expected, and Merlin's patience and tolerance for the slow, crawling days grew thin.

Sighing again and dipping one of Arthur's red shirts back into the tank of luke-warm water, Merlin re-thought over everything that had happened to him recently. Morgana was not-so-in-love with him, which was confusing in its own respects; he had kissed her, and she had threatened him- yet later she had returned the kiss and nearly gotten him killed for it, so he was unsure if the kiss was genuine or not. She was, after all, trying to murder him in the most subtle way possible. Yet, she had had plenty of chances before. So why kiss him in the process?

It was all very muddled and unsorted, and left Merlin's head spinning if he pondered it too much. It was not as though he was going to settle down with his former enemy turned friend (which was a long, long story), was he? He had just thought that if Morgana had someone to be responsible for and know someone just..._cared, _things might not seem so utterly hopeless and she would lose all faith in the light. So far, his plan was failing rather miserably, because if anything, Morgana seemed to be bouncing back with more determination than ever.

As he finished his chores for Arthur and made his way back to the physician's chambers to do those chores, Merlin turned his attention to which people needed which potions. He was running rounds for Gaius, (the old man couldn't move like he used to) so Merlin had taken it upon himself to do most things. God, he was tired.

* * *

Contrary to Merlin's frequent belief, however, Morgana was brooding instead of plotting. She figured it made sense that it was all very complicated, but she felt a sort of connection growing- like she was drawn to him. Her magic- for goodness sakes, her damn magic- was almost _pleading_ without words to kiss him, and feel his touch and be close to him. She just didn't _understand_ it.

Her nightmares had gotten worse. The latest, though, was by far the most horrifying out of the lot and would leave Morgana staring at her ceiling, sleepless, for many nights to come. Morgana and Merlin had been, again as they had frequently been found, by the lake with the mountains, Merlin affectionately playing with her hair. Morgana's head had been resting in his lap. Yet before her very eyes Merlin melted and shrinked, shrieking and writhing in agony, into a living skeleton which poorly resembled him, reaching out to her and moaning pitifully. The world turned dark, the sun no longer shined. The land turned barren, all trees or former life dead and withering.

The lake dried up.

And Morgana, alone, frightened, and very confused, stumbled around, calling Merlin's name, knowing there would be no answer. She had a glimpse of life within her dreams without him- and it shook her to her core. Morgana had awoken with tears streaming down her cheeks and choked sobs begging to escape her tight chest. She couldn't call out- there was a lump in her throat. So Morgana sat there, upright in bed, alone, in the dark, sobbing silently and hiccuping every now and then, before lying back down. She didn't even attempt to sleep again. She didn't dare.

The next morning Morgana was greeted with birds singing their gently, tweety songs, the sun shining brightly and touching everything in her line of sight, and the flowers swaying softly. It was early spring now, and Morgana was glad; she had grown exhausted of the cold weather. She rushed to the window, peering down in curiosity and slight apprehension.

Yet she was calmed by the sight that greeted her. Merlin was strolling happily, bouncing slightly to a tune that only he knew, carrying a bundle and headed towards the stables. Morgana watched as he slowly disappeared down the street, and sighed, closing her window once again. He was safe. Why did this make her feel better? Next to other things that had happened, Merlin poisoning her felt very...insignificant, now. As if it had taken a back seat in all that had occurred. Almost like she had gotten over it, moved past it.

Had she?

Making up her mind, she swiftly dressed herself in a dark purple dress and placed her brown, faded cloak around her shoulders and lifted it over her head, hiding her hair. She would go meet him in the market, kiss him, and see how her magic- and her instincts- reacted. Purely for informational reasons, she assured herself as she walked out the door and down the hall.

She made her way hurriedly to the stables in the direction Merlin had been going and instead found him running rounds for Gaius. He was currently in the middle of trying to convince a more elderly man to take the medicine all at once. Not caring if she was interrupting something, for surely she was, she approached Merlin, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and smushed her lips against him.

Then, it was like everything stopped.

The noise of the market grew into silence, Morgana stopped breathing. Merlin stopped shifting, the man ceased his arguing. The kiss became softer, gentler instead of forced, and lights dotted across her closed eyes. She could _feel_ him finally, his lips and being and soul all through this one kiss. Her magic exploded, ecstacy flooded her system and blinding her sense, dulling her emotions. There was only this- here, now.

That was when she realized that they were kin. Her magic was existing more completely than it ever had. They were _one_. He made her complete- whole. Merlin was her other half.

Merlin pulled away first, for air. Morgana could've cared less about air- this _feeling_, she was flying she was soaring she was- crying.

Oh dear g-d, she was was going to cry she just so _happy_. She had never felt this way before.

"Morgana?" he inquired, quietly. Merlin gazed at her with bright, intelligent, _questioning_ eyes. He wanted her friendship- he _loved_ her.

His love, Morgana figured, was not a long, drawn out adoration. It was more along the lines of a deep set caring about her, friendship towards her. Merlin had stuck by her when he learned of her magic- went to fetch her from a duid camp, for goodness sake. Morgana now knew what it was like to have someone fiercly loyal. Merlin had, simply, never given up on her. He had believed she could return to her old self- her friends, her family.

"Just kiss me," she breathed back, bumping her forehead against his- right there, in the middle of the market, not caring who saw. "Don't question it. Just kiss me, please."

So he did. He kissed her long, and softly, and like a gentleman would. That feeling- that feeling of utter _togetherness_- invaded Morgana's system. She didn't fight it- she was tired for now. She would allow these feelings- they felt amazing at the moment. She would sort them out later, tomorrow, a week from now- when her hatred for Uther overrode her love for her old self, and her corrupted mind would trample the innocence she felt radiating from Merlin. She would allow herself to feel loved for the moment, and treasure it.

* * *

Merlin had, understandibly, been startled and slightly fearful when Morgana barreled into him and kissed him as hard as she could against his lips. But his magic completely took over his thoughts.

His magic felt whole, and like it was glowing, almost. It was the fiercest feeling Merlin had ever experienced- he couldn't even describe it. It was just...amazing. He had time to be confused as to why Morgana was kissing him later. He could savor this, for now. He pulled away out of need for air, believing Morgana required the same, but really all she looked was disappointed. She pressed closer, so close he could feel her body heat, placed her forehead gently against his. He wrapped his arms around her- barely touching her, afraid to- and she whispered, "just kiss me. Don't question it- just kiss me, please." There was a tone in her voice Merlin had never heard before- it was urging, but held incredible sadness to it.

So he did, and the feeling of wholeness enveloped him once again.

* * *

**So, thoughts? Good? Bad? Maybe? Please leave me a comment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, people of the world! Here's the next chapter and...hope you enjoy! **

**Saw Merlin season ending...cried the whole two hours-I watched them in whole. It was like NO! then G****e went and ...and then...and I...cried. It was a phenomenal ending to an amazing series, and although I sobbed, I thought it was wonderfully done.**

* * *

For Merlin, Camelot had never seemed like a better place to be. Sure, there was Arthur and Gaius and all the knights, his friends, etc. But Merlin found life had a new meaning, a new reason to keep persisting on in his destiny, and new reason to not give up. Things had changed drastically from what they had been- he and Morgana were sort of unofficially dating, skirting around each other from time to time and smiling at each other upon contact more often. (The first few times after the incident in the marketplace, Morgana had attempted to pull off her infamous smirk, which turned out to be more of a grimace.)

Things were looking up for the manservant, it was certain, and he felt lighter than he had in a long, long time. It seemed like destiny, and danger, could take a break for a while and Merlin could finally have a life that didn't revolve around those matters. It was nice, for just a little while, to be Merlin the Manservant, his best friend a Princely Prat and girlfriend a half evil ward in a mystical land where magic was outlawed and he knew a dragon and was secretly a warlock but got no credit and destiny binding he and the Prince mentioned together...okay, life still complicated, but seemingly easier.

In the market place after that kiss- that amazing, astounding kiss- he and Morgana had stared at each other a moment in shock. The man behind them had muttered something about young people and their nerve to kiss in public, while Merlin had realized that the market place hadn't stopped and been staring at them the whole time. It had just been in his head. And he was glad for that; if the people had been staring someone would've been bound to recognize Morgana as the King's ward and Merlin as the Prince's manservant, and things would have spiraled downward from there.

Morgana had retreated in a flourish of muttered curses yet a grin on her face, which only left Merlin to wonder what that was about. Of course, the kiss had certainly felt genuine and his magic had reacted to hers, which meant something entirely different which confused Merlin greatly. If his magic, which was pure light, reacted to Morgana's which the dragon had claimed was pure darkness, did that mean that Morgana's darkness was turning to light? Or that they were supposed to balance each other out? Keep each other in check?

It was just all too confusing for him to understand, and to solve the mystery he only found one solution. He would consult the great dragon.

* * *

_"Oi dragon! Un deli on kai! Kai emuss! Epshipass! Imala, ah so ak oh coppo! Kediss, anduin."(1) _

Merlin was standing in the circular clearing just outside the borders of Camelot, and face upturned to the twinkling night sky in search of the dark, winged silhouette. The stars winked down upon him with their sparkling eyes, the clouds nowhere in sight. The spring night was warm, but still a chill wind breezed through the clearing and Merlin shivered.

Despite the sound of the wind, Merlin could clearly hear the beating of wings- a sound he never seemed to tire of. It never bothered him- after all, it did announce the presence of kin.

"Young Warlock," Kilgarrah greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Kilgarrah," Merlin replied, bowing in return. "I've...been faced with a problem," he said slowly, phrasing his words carefully.

"As I assumed, young one," Kilgarrah responded tiredly, "as you always do when you call me."

Instead of bother replying to the true comment, Merlin continued, "and it involves Morgana."

The dragon's eyebrows rose, as did his voice. "Ahh, the witch. And how does she burden you this time?"

Merlin hesitated, wondering how to phrase this. Sighing, and resolved to the truth, Merlin said, "well...we're sort of unofficially dating."

As expected, the Great Dragon exploded. Unexpected, he was angrier than Merlin had even seen him. Kilgarrah roared fire into the sky, screaming, "MERLIN!" And Merlin, for the first time, felt like he needed to cower. "MERLIN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU YOU WILL KILL THE WITCH, YET SHE WILL BRING ABOUT DESTINY'S DOWNFALL?! NO!" In his frustration, Kilgarrah began attacking the trees around them, and all Merlin heard for the next few minutes- but were described more accurately like hours- was splintering wood and cracking roots.

"Look, I understand you're angry," Merlin tried to unsuccessfully calm the dragon, "but I really don't see the-"

"YOUNG WARLOCK, YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Kilgarrah bellowed, shaking the ground. Merlin, startled by the sudden vibrating below his feet, toppled to the ground in a heap of limbs. "You, Merlin, are destined to kill her, in order to stop Destiny's downfall! You CANNOT fall in love with her!"

Merlin, now seething in his own turn and confused as to why, if Morgana was reverting back to the light like he suspected, could she bring about Destiny's death. "Well, I have!" He defended himself angrily, satisfied with his argument. "And I don't know what to do about it! I called you for council, not for a scolding!"

Kilgarrah still appeared as though he hated the entire situation, but took a deep breath. "Explain," he said curtly, settling down on his stomach and sighing heavily, as if he knew this was going to be a long tale. Merlin took a deep breath and began, straining his memory to recall every last detail of his and Morgana's more or less growing relationship. He included all he believed concerning her converting back to the light, or the fact the kisses had felt genuine. He nearly forgot to add that his magic had reacted in the most peculiar of ways to their interactions, and how he felt...different than he had around her. When he had finished, he took a deep breath, mentally exhusted. His memory was fried.

Kilgarrah sat in silence for a few moments, soaking in all the new information and recovering from the shock in stride. "Young Warlock," he said cautiously, eyes narrowed, "are you quite sure?"

Merlin stiffly nodded his affirmative.

"Then, young warlock," Kilgarrah said with a tone of something a kin to sadness about him, "I'm afraid Destiny has been undone."

"What does that mean, Kilgarrah?" Merlin said, but Kilgarrah's wings unfolded and he pushed off from the ground. "Wait!" He shouted, "what does that mean?!"

But Kilgarrah was gone.

* * *

Morgana was, once again, as she had been on so many occasions involving Merlin, confused. Her magic had been in excessive happiness for the next few hours after the market place incident (in which she was lucky, because no one had recognized her. It could've gotten Merlin in serious trouble.)

Yet she was surprised to find that she truly liked Merlin now. It was incredibly astonishing for her to realize that she wanted to spend time with him. Making her decision, she wrote a small note, saying:

_Merlin,_

_come to my chambers so we may talk tomorrow afternoon. I await your arrival-_

she was unsure whether to put, "I await your arrival with eagerness."

she settled for just, "I await your arrival."

so now, the letter read:

_Merlin, _

_come to my chambers so we may talk tomorrow afternoon. I await your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Morgana_

Proud and satisfied, Morgana now only needed a place to put it. Before she could fully develope a plan, Gwen entered holding her lunch. "Hello, Morgana," she greeted, "back with your lunch."

Morgana nodded, thanking her maid, and dismissing her to go enjoy the afternoon. The sun was shining merrily, the breeze gently blowing creating a warm atmosphere. She was sure Gwen had other places to be- with Arthur, she thought a little scornfully- however Morgana did not want Gwen with her, and so found herself content. She could care less about what her maid did.

Before Gwen left however, an idea struck Morgana. "Wait Gwen!" She called, "I have one more errand for you before I can dismiss you."

"My lady?" Gwen queried.

"I need you to drop this off at Gaius's chambers," Morgana explained curtly, handing Gwen the folded parchment, "and as quickly-and quietly- as you can, please." Hey, she figured, if someone was to do it, Gwen was as good as any.

"Of course, Morgana," Gwen said, curtsied, then exited.

Morgana tucked in, ready to begin eating- she was starving, and content with her plan.

* * *

**Well, lame ending merely because I couldn't think of anything more I could pack into the chapter...leave me a comment, viewers, on what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, Mergana fans! I'm back yet again with another chapter. I suppose I should somehow address the Merlin season and show finale, yeah? Well, actually...I think I'm happier pretending that it almost didn't happen. I'm going to continue writing Merlin fanfiction though- I like reading it, I like writing it.**

**SPOILER ALERT STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDING YOU ARE WARNED: It's hard for me though, to type and read Arthur's name still. I miss him...terribly.**

* * *

Merlin hesitantly went to knock on Morgana's door for the fourth time, but again found himself withdrawing his hand. What would he say? What would he do? He had no idea how to handle the situation. In his left hand he clutched the note left on his bed, and had recognized the elegant writing easily as Morgana's. Go to her room to talk? What did _that_ mean?

Summoning up his courage once more, he lifted his fisted hand again to knock- and instead found himself staring into an aggravated face. "Well," Morgana snipped, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance, "are you going to come in, or stand there all day?"

He opened his mouth once, twice, thrice, trying to conjure up a suitable response. When none immediately came to him, and he comprehended the fact he looked like a fish, he shut his mouth slowly and shrugged apologetically. She shook her head, then stood aside in the doorway to allow him entry. He stumbled through the threshold, before hastily regaining his footing and smoothing his jacket out again. Morgana stared at him with a peircing, jade green gaze, before turning away and pacing slowly about her room.

"Well," Morgana started, and Merlin fidgeted nervously. Regret suddenly flooded his system at not telling someone, _anyone_ he had been coming here; God forbid she did something to him, kidnapped him, tried to murder him, and not even Gaius would know where to look or what to look _for_... "About in the marketplace," Morgana continued as if Merlin had not just zoned out in his fit of panic and self-berration, "because I don't know what you felt, but like hell you didn't feel...it."

"It?" He inquired after a moment's hesitation; thoughtful, planned.

Morgana scoffed, rolled her eyes, and gestured vaguely at the air in front of her. "You know," she snapped, _"it."_

"You mean our kiss?" Merlin asked slowly, and Morgana rolled her eyes at him very noticeably again, "the one where you _forced_ yourself upon me, _cramming_ our lips together as if you were suffocating? _That_ kiss? The one where you and I seemed to _melt _and-"

"Yes!" She finally screeched, "that one! Now shut up and tell me what you felt, dammit!" He could see she was losing patience fast, and he knew in order to answer most of his questions, he would need to get her angry and frustrated.

"Well, I felt almost nothing," he replied easily, and her expression turned from angry to flustered in a milisecond. "I mean sure, I was surprised; you _do_ hate me still, correct?" He continued before she could answer. "Besides, it's not everyday I'm kissed by wards of the King, you know. It was a little out of the blue. Did I ask if you still hate me?" Again, before she could explain, he went on. "And anyway, it wasn't as though you and I could ever be-"

"Enough!" She screamed, and a vase shattered from behind her. Merlin didn't flinch though, and Morgana sneered at him, ignoring it. She looked both angry, frustated, and- wait, did she look hurt?

Yes, she looked downright...injured. He didn't really mean those things, but again, she still hated him. They wouldn't be together. But then why in the Kingdom of Camelot did Morgana look like a kicked puppy?

"I just...MERLIN, YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" She screamed at him before ushering him quickly out the door. Merlin, floundering and now upset himself that he had hurt her so clearly, turned back and opened his mouth to explain himself and apologize.

"Morgana, I-"

"OUT!" She interrupted, shouting at the top of her lungs, "OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

And then she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

_That could'nt have gone worse, _Merlin thought bitterly as he made his way back to Gaius's chambers. He had gotten no answers, but had riled her up; and for it, he felt sick inside. He should'nt have done it. He knew he should'nt have. Deep in his mind, he knew it would probably hurt her somehow. But he still said it anyway.

He felt like being sick. _To prove WHAT? That I'm not her? That I can stoop to her level? Play the same game? _

He was utterly mortified at himself. She had looked so, so hurt, and- oh God, dammit- Merlin ran, threw open Gaius's door, and had just made it to a bucket to empty his stomach. He heaved into the bucket, sucking in great, gasping breaths when he could- before finally ending it and pulling away. Now having to deal with cleaning it, he fetched water from the well in town (after wiping his mouth and rinsing it of the taste) and went about cleaning it with a ferocity that was foreign to him, scrubbing angrily with a rag.

He couldn't get the look on her face out of his mind...

Decided, he couldn't wait any longer, and threw down the rag in disgust at himself. He, the Great and All Powerful Emrys, was such a jerk. He made his way out the door, headed for her chambers, determined to apologize and explain himself (even if she wouldn't forgive him) so he could at least let her know he didn't mean it.

The fire inside him sputtered and died however when he approached her door and was near enough to distinguish the sounds of sobs from inside. Guilt plucking harshly at his heartstrings, he slowly opened the door to reveal a quietly sobbing Morgana, laying on her bed, face in her pillow. Her body heaved with every slight movement of her shoulders, implying she was crying hard.

Swallowing back the bile that again was forming in his throat, he thought terribly, _I caused this._

He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and quietly shut the door behind him. Making his way over to the bed, he gently grabbed her shoulder, which she turned over and wrenched away. Loathing green eyes peered hatefully into his own, threateningly flashing gold, before she screamed, "OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

She didn't seem to be able to control her emotions, but Merlin didn't care. He didn't skitter from the room, or from her this time. Instead, he grabbed her, lay down, and pulled the struggling, protesting young lady to his chest. "I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair. "I'm sorry, Morgana. I didn't mean it. It wasn't true."

She pounded on his chest with her fists angrily. "Just leave me alone!" She shouted, cheeks flushing in anger.

"No," he replied simply, holding her tighter. And, before he realized he was doing it, he leaned down and kissed her. She stopped struggling, freezing immediately.

"Merlin," she muttered, her voice muffled against his lips. The same feeling- of togetherness, because there was no other word for it- enevoping them again.

"Mm?" Merlin replied, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again against his lips, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"I've been-" she pulled back, hiccuping and not believing what she was admitting, "these visions of you, and I...we have children, and Mor- my, my friend- says that they're just dreams, but..." she swallowed, struggling with the last part, "I don't think they are."

Merlin stared at her in shock a moment, surprise flooding his system. He gazed at Morgana with something akin to love in his eyes, if he could love her yet. He loved her in a way that he couldn't explain; he wanted to be her friend, her companion. He didn't desire her touch or her lips or her love. He wanted to be close to her. He wanted to be able to help her.

"Merlin," she said, pulling him from his thoughts, "I'm so tired."

* * *

She couldn't believe herself right now. Truly. Why, why would she admit to her visions of them? Her suspicions she didn't even admit to Morgause? Why hadn't she hexed him yet? She should kill him. She should injure him severely. She should...

Let go. She just...didn't have the energy to hate him so much anymore. She wanted to be his friend, she wanted to understand him. She gazed up at him tearfully, and he looked down at her. She was ashamed that one little kiss stilled her protests, however, that stupid feeling had come again, paralyzing her body.

She blinked away her tears, wiping angrily at her eyes, before shoving him away. She shouldn't be doing this. She couldn't be doing this. This was stupid of her.

She shouldn't be doing this.

But before she could demand he leave again and never, ever come back lest she kill him, she gasped.

Because Merlin's eyes, usually cerulean blue, were now a bright gold.

* * *

**ooooh, cliffy! And there was no Arthur in this chapter because...he is still painful...**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I had ties to wrap and bows to create with Morgana and Merlin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was short, and please leave me a comment! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
